Шурави
by sidnere1
Summary: История отношений России/СССР с Афганистаном в ХХ-м веке. Включая, разумеется, войну 1979-1989 годов. Шурави (букв. "советский") - афганское название советских специалистов и служащих Советской Армии, мобилизованных для войны в Афганистане. ОС - фем!Афганистан, фем!Таджикистан, мейл!Санкт-Петербург (Ленинград)
1. Chapter 1

**Часть 1. Север.**

Демократическая Республика Афганистан,  
1983 год

* * *

Солнце палило, как огромная паяльная лампа, а над дорогой стояла вездесущая желтоватая пыль, от которой в этой части злополучного Афгана было не спастись. Она скрипела на зубах, забивалась в нос, а, смешавшись с потом, облепляла кожу противной липкой коркой.

Внутри БМП, конечно, если и не прохладнее, то уж точно – чище, но желающих присоединиться к механику не находилось. Точнее – не находилось желающих подорваться на фугасе и превратить эту самую БМП в свою братскую могилу. Броня – броней, но верхом на ней – надежнее. Хоть и горяча, зараза. Но все же пуля - по сравнению с фугасом – дура, а в десять глаз и опасность быстрее заметишь.

Если от жары не задремлешь. Тем более, что пейзаж красотами не балует – ржавые горы у горизонта, сушь и голь вокруг. Впрочем, эту шайтан-машину так трясет..

Сегодня, правда, заметили кое-что другое.

И первым, как всегда, комбат - высоченный ладный детина с темной от загара кожей и выгоревшими до белизны волосами. А еще с самыми, наверное, странными глазами на свете – не то лиловыми, не то фиолетовыми, не то сиреневыми, леший знает. Поговаривали, что служит с самого начала войны, чуть ли не в штурме дворца Амина участвовал. Удивительно только, что до сих пор под ротацию не попал.

Из-под повязанного банданой платка командира отделения тянулась тонкая полоска волос, а сама эта крепкая выносливая шея красиво перетекала в мощные плечи, облепленные тельником и покрытые пятнами пыли. Внезапно, комбат замер, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, потом резко вскинул голову и прищурился, разглядывая что-то у дороги. Да еще так далеко – странно, что вообще засек.

Четверо других солдат тут же напряглись… но сегодня «безносая» пришла не по их жизни.

И все же находка несильно отличалась от пули. Только пущенной прямо в душу.

Про то, что сейчас лежало на раскаленном пыльном изломе, твердо сказать можно было только одно – когда-то оно было человеком. Когда-то дрыгало кулачками-ножками в пеленках, лепило снежки, мерило сапогами лужи, училось в школе, может, где-то работало и кого-то любило…

Теперь же у этого куска мяса не было ни рук, ни ног, ни глаз, ни носа, ни языка. Только уши и теплящаяся при помощи спецлекарств жизнь, чтобы он мог слышать прерывистый от потрясения мат и сдавленное бульканье рвоты.

\- Чт-т-то эт-то…

Ответивший голос был странно спокойным, и еще – отчего-то знакомым. Даже здесь – в аду. И, видимо, именно его обладатель набросил на него сверху куртку и делал сейчас единственно правильное – щелкал ружейным предохранителем.

\- Это еще сто афганцев. Вот только едва ли это его утешит.

Не утешит.

Даже в тот краткий миг после выстрела «кукла» думал лишь – «Зачем?»

А перед самой смертью бывшему солдату вдруг померещился стоящий над ним высокий, знакомый с детства мужчина с самими странными на свете глазами, в которых отражался тот же самый вопрос.

Зачем?

* * *

Эмират Афганистан,  
1880 год

* * *

Все в мире имеет свой черед и порядок.

И в нем нормальны – не потому что угодны Аллаху и правильны, а потому что часто встречаются - голод и болезни, родовые муки и смерть младенцев, самовластье сильных и беззащитность слабых, безраздельная власть мужчины над женой и детьми, жестокие стихии и жесточайшие войны.

Так было, так есть и так будет до скончания мира.

И не стоит человеку менять этот порядок, так как беды от этого приходящие могут оказаться еще страшнее. Со своей участью и отмеренной судьбой не стоит спорить даже в мыслях.

Место Шарбат Гулы, воплощения то ли народа пуштунов, то ли страны Афганистан (точно она не знала и сама) - было между гигантами Азии: Ираном-Персией на западе, прочими их родичами на севере, Китаем на востоке и Индией на юге. А в последнее время ею заинтересовались и чуждые, неверные, но крайне могущественные державы – Британская и Российская империи.

Ведь ее земли лежат на перекрестке важнейших путей континента. Счастливое, удачливое место, способное обеспечить процветание и богатство тем, кто на них живет, но…

Но…

Но сегодня в Кабуле – праздник и гости. Те самые «большие» гости, хоть и ненавистные.

Британцы и русские все же сумели договориться между собой: сошлись на «кандидатуре» нового эмира Абдур-Рахмана, почти десять лет прячущегося от англичан в России, и согласовали границы Афганистана - которые, несмотря на все потрясения, с тех пор останутся неизменными.

Кажется, у Шарбат намечалось целых несколько спокойных лет – если, конечно, какое-то из племен не начнет очередное восстание или не нападет на соседнее.

Что ж, с войной она, кажется, жила всю жизнь. «Ясная» ее память была неглубока – века полтора, не более. И вся была перекалечена войнами, восстаниями и резней. Но иногда в памяти вдруг всплывали образы иного времени – все же люди живут на ее землях около пяти тысяч лет - а вместе с ними и иных войн.

Смотреть в прошлое было и интересно, и страшно.

«Неужели в мире нет ничего, кроме войны? Неужели весь мир – это сплошная война? В которой даже победа – это поражение».

Впрочем, сейчас она будет рада и тому, что северный из этих «хозяев жизни» остановится на своих нынешних границах, а надменный Кёркленд, уже развязавший здесь две войны, отступит обратно в Индию. Пусть Афганистан и останется под его протекторатом.

Договор уже был подписан, праздник тоже давно закончился, но воплощениям стран не спалось. Шарбат – от волнения, а империям – скорее всего, от необходимости обсудить еще какие-то дела и… от недоверия друг другу?

Ведь у Британии чуть ли не на лице написано, как неприятен ему северянин. Нет, конечно, выражение лица у него невозмутимое, но Шарбат, как и всякая женщина, подобные вещи замечала быстро. К тому же Кёркленда она, увы, знает не первый год.

«А вот знает ли он меня?»

Отчего-то зеленые – как у самой Шарбат - глаза англичанина вечно смотрели сквозь нее. Словно девушка была бесплотным духом, пустым местом. Нет, она, конечно, не испытывала никаких иллюзий в разнице их положений, но как можно… уж прям вот так? Хотя бы презрение…

Одной из немногих привилегий, отличавших Афганистан от обычной женщины, была возможность свободно заходить на мужскую половину, хоть приличия требовали держаться от них – даже ее правителей – подальше.

Поэтому, стоя в тени, она могла видеть в дверном проеме напряженную, прямую спину Британии, вершину головы России да еще полупустой бокал, который русский то ставил обратно на столик, то вновь начинал крутить в руке. Значит, тоже нервничал.

«Интересно, а чего боятся такие… такие, как они?»

Раньше ей казалось, что империи вообще ничего не боятся.

Но, стало быть, и у них кровь в жилах красная.

\- Шарбат, - внезапно раздался чуть ли не над ухом шепот.

От неожиданности девушка чуть не вскрикнула, но уже в следующий момент узнала Дилсуз, свою родственницу-северянку, которая совсем недавно вошла в дом Брагинского.

«Откуда она тут?»

Словно угадав ее мысли, та, которой в будущем предстоит носить имя Таджикистан, таким же торопливым шепотом продолжила:

\- Господин взял меня с собой.

\- А, – только и ответила Шарбат.

\- Это не то… впрочем, пошли ко мне.

Россия, привлеченный звуком голосов, наклонился вбок, выглянул из-за закрывающего ему дверной проем Кёркленда и… вдруг улыбнулся Шарбат.

Брагинский был весь белый, словно вылепленный из первого снега - даже здешнее жестокое солнце еще не смогло его опалить – и лишь причудливые глаза и слишком яркий для мужчины рот выделялись на светлом лице. Улыбка этот рот кривила часто, но глаз никогда не касалась. А тут он улыбнулся по-настоящему и перед Шарбат вдруг возник совсем другой… человек, а по щекам самой Афганистан тут же разбежался румянец.

Она даже торопливо принялась проверять одежду – на распахнулось ли, не запачкалось ли что-нибудь. Но потом успокоила себя мыслью, что улыбка эта наверняка предназначалась для Дилсуз. Не зря же он взял ее с собой.

* * *

Эмират Афганистан,  
1880 год

* * *

В небольшом доме, предоставленном русской миссии, было темно – посол и его спутники давно спали. Свет пробивался только из комнаты для часовых. Дилсуз проскользнула в дверь и почти сразу же вернулась с небольшой лампой – стеклянные стенки, сами заключенные в узорную оправу из железа, обжимали пламя крепко и надежно.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, девушка поставила лампу на столик, аккуратно сняла и сложила фаранджи. Концы сорока роскошных кос с вплетенными в них золотыми нитями и монетами упали чуть ли не до расшитых башмачков.

Впрочем, дорогая и красивая одежда не удивляла совершенно. О воплощениях народов правители заботились почти всегда. Причем, чем сложнее обстояли дела в стране – тем большей роскошью пытались их окружить.

Разумеется, это не могло обмануть никого из них, и никак не отражалось на судьбе обычных людей, но все-таки процветало во все времена и на всех континентах. За исключением разве что эпох чрезмерного увлечения религией, когда легко можно было попасть на костер или под камни беснующейся толпы.

Поэтому воплощения старались держаться тише воды, ниже травы – избегая пользоваться предлагаемыми им привилегиями и принимать особо пышные подарки.

И поэтому Шарбат тоже снимала сейчас с себя паранджу – хотя могла бы выходить из дома и с открытым лицом. Мусульманский этикет требовал покрывать лишь голову и тело, но, соблюдая тысячелетние обычаи здешнего края, Шарбат при посторонних мужчинах лицо открывала только в особо важных случаях. Вроде сегодняшнего приема, который, казалось, был в другой жизни.

Вместе с темной тканью словно слетели неожиданное смущение и почти все тревожные мысли. Даже стало несколько смешно:

«И с чего я решила, что он узнал меня или Дилсуз? Когда на нас обеих эти «мешки»?»

\- Как у тебя дела? – Слишком уж бодро спросила северянка, - Мы ведь лет 10 не виделись…

\- Уж не хуже твоего.

Горечь и злость все же остались. Горечь поражения и злость на тех, кто пришел сюда с другого конца света - даже не ради нее и ее имущества, а ради того, чтобы сыграть тут еще одну партию в своей «Большой игре». Но она им еще покажет… Она ведь никогда не была такой же смирной, как ее северная сестрица.

Дилсуз, хлопотавшая вокруг столика, словно угадала ее мысли и взглянула на Шарбат без обиды, но с какой-то неясной тревогой в темных глазах.

\- Прошу, будь осторожнее. Господин сказал, что ты осталась в худшем из положений. Ты идешь по остриям кинжалов над огненной пропастью.

\- Я ПОЧТИ свободна, - отрезала Шарбат. – И будь уверена, скоро освобожусь совсем. В Индии – страшный голод, а значит, у Кёркленда затылок горит. И он не любит уходить далеко от моря. А твоего «господина», - с явной издевкой выделила она это слово, - беспокоит лишь то, что кто-то осмеливается мешать его победному маршу к южному океану.

Северянка только покачала головой; подвески у лба вспыхнули искрами.

\- В случае беды о тебе никто не позаботиться. Ты для них – ничейная земля, где можно творить, что вздумается.

\- То-то я смотрю, как Великая Британия заботится об Индии! Сколько раз за это время на его земли приходил ТАКОЙ голод? Сколько тел унес Инд? Пятьдесят тысяч по тысяче? Шестьдесят?

Ответа не последовало и Шарбат почти устыдилась своей горячности, хоть все же злилась на Дилсуз, явно не находившую в своем подчиненном положении ничего ужасного; хоть со взятия русскими войсками Хивы – столицы последнего свободного государства Средней Азии севернее Афганистана – не прошло и 7 лет.

\- Как ты с ним живешь?

«Как ты и прочие правоверные народы терпите над собой власть чужака и христианина?»

Дилсуз печально улыбнулась, опускаясь на гору из подушек:

\- Никак. Он почти не вмешивается в наши дела. Но… он прекратил набеги хивинцев на земледельцев и торговлю рабами. Стало спокойнее.

\- Чем же ты… расстроена? – Шарбат тоже села и бросила быстрый любопытный взгляд на забытую среди шелков распахнутую книгу – судя по расположению строк, явно со стихами.

\- Они… те, кто не смог меня защитить…, теперь говорят, что я – видимо, недостаточно хороша… раз не могу привлечь его внимание…, чтобы от всего этого можно было получить больше выгод. Эта поездка для них – надежда.

Сладкий виноград тут же скис на языке. Как же это было обыденно для их судьбы.

\- А у него большая семья, и в подчинении сотни таких, как мы. Едва ли он и всех по именам помнит. А ложе, похоже, делит только с равными. Или хотя бы свободными.

\- Стало быть, низкое или бедственное положение для него – сродни уродству? Я была права – он ничуть не лучше Кёркленда.

\- Скорее, он боится раздрая в своем доме. Ему вполне хватает необъявленной войны между столицами, - Дилсуз сдержанно хихикнула, уже явно став свидетельницей какого-то выразительного случая, - и все той же Москвой и старшей его сестрой из-за положения хозяйки в доме. Начни он еще выбирать супругу или наложницу – и из-за интриг вообще никакого покоя не станет. Тем более что многие будут крутиться вокруг него и без подмигивания со стороны сильнейших.

\- Да?! Что-то я не заметила, по чему там сохнуть. Не горяч, не весел и не особо богат. Бледен, как брюхо у лягушки.

Сказала и на всякий случай пригубила пиалу, прикрылась, надеясь, жар на щеках только чудиться.

Дилсуз рассеянно теребила виноградную ветку:

\- Верно. Не самый красивый, не самый богатый и не самый сильный – и на свете, и в их «стае». Они – европейцы - ведь все верят, что пошли от города, чьих основателей вскормила волчица, и от этого волчьего молока они стали так сильны и так жестоки, что даже великий Чингис не сравнится с ними по числу отнятых жизней.

\- Что, однако же, не мешает им называть его тираном и чудовищем, а себя – носителями высшей мудрости и благороднейших идей. Двуличие и оборотничество – самая их суть. И он - такой же.

Это прозвучало не как вопрос, а как утверждение, а потому Шарбат не ждала ответа. Но сестра почему-то лишь сильнее задумалась и заговорила лишь изрядное время спустя:

\- И да, и нет. Он сам не знает, какой он. И никто не знает. Порой он мудр, как старец, порой – смел и самоуверен, как мужчина, порой – наивен, как дитя, которое не понимает простейших вещей. Он – и сын, и брат, и муж, и отец, и глава семьи. В нем тонешь, как в снежных бурях, которые часто кружат над его землей. Сначала мороз странно щиплет за кожу, потом пронзает до костей, потом не чувствуешь уже ничего, а потом становится тепло и хорошо, и клонит в сладчайший из снов, от которого уже не проснуться. Многие заснули навсегда, многие еще грезят наяву, многие бежали и теперь его ненавидят. Потому что ни забыть, ни разлюбить его невозможно. Можно лишь каждый день травить себя ядом злобы.

Эти неожиданные и пылкие слова, однако, только развеселили Шарбат.

\- Мне кажется, что ты просто хочешь приучить саму себя к мысли, что новое положение тебе по нраву. Да, облик у него странен, даже для выкормышей волчицы. И все же он не из тех, про которых говорят, что сам Иблис украсил их лица жемчужинами, чтобы они могли ходить среди людей и сбивать их с доброй дороги.

\- Наверное, мне не стоит этого говорить… «выносить сор из избы», как там это называют. Но его желают даже собственные сестры, хоть он ясно дал понять, что и слышать не желает о подобной богомерзкой связи. Но младшей даже его слово – не указ, ведь росли они порознь и брата она в нем почти не видит. Старшая хотя бы помнит об их родстве, но и она тоже может когда-нибудь сойти с ума от этой ненависти и любви.

Дилсуз подхватила с подушки распахнутую книгу и, не перевернув и единой страницы, начала читать:

Весною умер дидыч старый,  
А летом дидыч молодой  
В село приехал. Злые чары  
Он из Московщины с собой  
Привез, красавец, для меня;  
И я веселье разлюбила,  
И Маковеевого дня  
Я не забуду до могилы.  
Как ясно солнышко светило,  
Как закатилося... и ночь!  
Мое дитя! моя ты дочь!  
Не обвиняй меня, несчастной,—  
Я стыд и горе понесла!  
И Маковеев день ужасный,  
И день рожденья прокляла.

Мы были в поле, жито жали;  
Окончив жатву, шли домой;  
Подруги пели и плясали,  
А я с распущенной косой,  
В венке из жита и пшеницы  
Вела перед, была царица.  
Нас встретил дидыч молодой.  
Никто так мной не любовался.  
Я трепетала, тихо шла,  
А он смотрел и улыбался.  
О как я счастлива была!  
Какою сладкою мечтою  
Забилось сердце у меня...  
На третий день... О мой покою!  
Зачем покинул ты меня?  
На третий день... и я в палатах  
Была, как пани на пиру.

Недолго я была богата.  
Зимою рано поутру  
Проснулась я,— все пусто было,  
И сердце холодом заныло,  
А слуги... бог им судия!  
С насмешкой выгнали меня  
И двери заперли за мною.  
Я села здесь, под этим пнем,  
И долго плакала... Потом  
Едва протоптанной тропою  
В село забытое пошла  
И долю горшую нашла:  
Меня и в хату не пустили,  
Все посмеялись надо мной  
И хусткой черною, простой  
Косу шелковую накрыли.

* * *

Артур Кёркленд любил сказки и увлекательные истории. Бывало, даже сам чаровал, баловался гаданиями и прочим оккультизмом.

Вот только терпеть не мог, когда всю эту шелуху пытались вынести за пределы томных светских салонов и клубов, или принять на ее основании какие-то решения по делам «реального мира». Сказкам, романтике и мистицизму – место на бульварной бумаге и в прокуренных опиумом и ароматическими маслами комнатах с чучелами на стенах. И не стоит об этом забывать.

Поэтому, когда Брагинский улыбнулся, и тихий женский шепот в коридоре внезапно стих, Англии не требовалось вставать и снимать с Гулы паранджу, чтобы увидеть под ней приоткрывшийся рот, румяные щеки и заблестевшие глаза. Как не требовалось искать магических объяснений такой «реакции».

В привлекательности империй, из-за которой обычные народы и без всякого бряцанья оружием летели к ним, как мотыльки на пламя свечи, магии было не больше, чем в законе всемирного тяготения. Яблоко, если его не держать, рано или поздно полетит вниз, к источнику притяжения, а не воспарит в воздух. Ну, или при наличии нескольких источников притяжения может быть разорвано между ними. Другое дело, что яблоко не способно к рефлексии и осознанию своих перспектив. Впрочем, из-за богатейшего опыта наблюдений за людьми со всех континентов Земли, Артур не был склонен преувеличивать мыслительные таланты большинства народов.

\- Мы ведь, кажется, договорились, что под твое влияние она не попадает? К чему эти авансы, Брагинский?

Россия взглянул на него с таким искренним недоумением, что захотелось схватить его за волосы и как следует повозить о столешницу. Но вместо этого Англия лишь взял с этой столешницы свой бокал с вином.

В своем роде он даже уважал Брагинского – за это великолепное лицемерие, почти граничившее с самообманом. Он сам был таким же циником, создавшим вокруг себя стойкий шлейф романтичности и изысканности, который был столь крепок, что забивал и запах пожарищ и разлагающихся тел в колониях, и вонь пригородов самого Лондона.

Россия же своей softpower пользовался куда менее умело – в итоге оставляя за собой множество разбитых, полных тьмы сердец, но отсутствие огранки с лихвой компенсировалось талантом. Даже у Англии, бывало, перехватывало сердце от его музыки или книг, в которых он сдирал с персонажей всякий налет книжности, препарируя и их, и читательские души, как хирург – лежащего в холодном свете ламп пациента.

Прочитав их, поверить в то, что Брагинский не разбирается в мире и не знает, что творит – было просто невозможно.

Он все осознавал, но вел себя так, словно не понимает, что делает. И надо признать – ему частенько удавалось обмануть этим и другие страны, и собственных людей.

Вот только Кёркленд лучше кого бы то ни было знал - наивные и сумасшедшие до империй не дорастают. Или же не переживают своих основателей.

Также он знал, что Брагинскому отлично известно и о неприязни к нему со стороны Артура – неприязни вполне осознанной, рациональной, лишенной каких бы то ни было инфернальных черт.

И совершенно несвязанной с Альфредом. При всей привязанности, а может – и любви – к Америке Артур никогда не ставил свою «отеческую» ревность выше безопасности - своей и своего мира. Поэтому запудренные мозги младшего брата и его со временем неизбежно разбитое сердце - а этим все и кончится, ведь Брагинский тоже никогда не поставит свои романы выше своих интересов и своих людей – они, конечно, значились в списке претензий Англии к России, но стояли далеко не на первом месте.

Сейчас Брагинский опять смотрел на Артура, а до того - улыбнулся Шарбат Гуле – так, словно никогда не задумывался о таких вещах.

\- Мне показалось, что она расстроена твоей победой, Артур. Ты удержался тут на кончиках ног, но все же удержался. Вот только – надолго ли?

Беседы между странами – особенно равными - часто велись в таком фамильярном тоне, Особенно, когда они были давно знакомы - после 300-400 лет общения невольно начинаешь уставать соблюдать этикет и выстраивать пышные фразы. И когда у Англии не было потребности устраивать публичную комедию, он с удовольствием предавался таким вот разговорам с Брагинским. Хороший собеседник – отрада для ума.

\- Зато твоя новая игрушка, я посмотрю, просто счастлива от твоего появления в этой глухомани.

Фиолетовые глаза потемнели так убедительно, что Артур чуть было не зааплодировал:

\- Я настоятельно прошу не оскорблять членов моей familia. Ее люди – теперь такие же подданные моего императора и даже сейчас почти ничем не отличаются от прочих.

«Какой текст! Какие слова!»

\- Хорошо сказано. А главное – благородно! Но видишь ли, Брагинский – за годы моих скитаний по морям, я столько всего насмотрелся, что не склонен видеть в ком-то человека, пока он не докажет, что он – человек.

\- Эм, прости, но я, кажется, не слишком… - Россия подался чуть вперед, эполеты сверкнули золотом, и подпер голову рукой, - … понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Что ж, поясню. Недавно твои газеты разразились обличительной речью в адрес нескольких моих охотников, которые в качестве приманки для ловли крокодилов использовали детей местного племени. Факт вопиющий, конечно. Если забыть о том, что этих детей моим людям продали их же родители. За какую-то ничтожную мелочь. И отлично зная, зачем они «белым господам» нужны. Могу ли я видеть в них людей? А в кровожадных майя, чьи жрецы по праздникам Богини маиса снимали кожу с едва расцветших девочек, надевали ее на себя и кружились в своих бешеных танцах, окропляя землю капающей с этих лохмотьев сукровицей? Или в индусах, сжигающих женщин на погребальных кострах вместе с мертвым супругом? А в даяках с Борнео, которые помогали нам, завоевателям, убивать своих восставших собратьев, а по возвращении в свои села – умерщвляли и калечили вдов. Так как по их вере, если какой-то мужчина погибнет на охоте или войне – в этом виновна его жена, точнее – ее супружеская неверность, которая карается смертью…

\- Бывают же места на нашем свете… - в пустоту, ни к кому не обращаясь, произнес Россия. – И все же чужие преступления – слабое оправдание своих собственных.

\- Ну, тебе тоже есть о чем вспомнить, - примирительно ответил Артур, подливая в оба бокала вина, - Но для них это не преступление, а норма жизни. Это мы для них – аномалия.

\- Так может стоит их переучить? Все мы или наши предки начинали путь с таких же дикостей.

Эти простые слова, сказанные так легко, между прочим, были словно пощечина. Брагинский открыто, словно издеваясь, озвучил одну из величайших фобий Британии. Страх, что дикари окажутся способными к полноценному развитию и что Россия – этот полуевропеец-полуазиат, им в этом поможет.

\- Мне, во всяком случае, без развития новоприсоединенных народов не обойтись никак. - Русский задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, - И без развития Афганистана – тоже. Но она – умная девочка, она справится.

\- Намеренье похвальное, но очень смешное. Я бы даже сказал – бесплодное. Когда-то, - повел он затянутой в перчатку рукой в сторону полной лунного света галереи, - почти две с половиной тысячи лет назад именно на этих землях Александр Великий встретил Роксану…

\- Да, она была из народа, чьими прямыми потомками являются народы Дилсуз и Шарбат.

\- И из какого-то каприза он, повелитель мира, женился на азиатке, которую ему привели для танцев и забавы. Вот только союз этот был несчастливым и бессмысленным. Она не дала ему наследника, и империю Александра после его смерти разодрали в клочья его друзья. А за две с половиной тысячи лет в этом краю, по сути, ничего и не изменилось.

Россия поморщился:

\- Артур, пожалуйста, лукавь и недоговаривай в своих газетах, а не мне в лицо. Я для этого слишком много читаю. Роксана родила наследника, вот только «друзья Александра» править ему не дали и убили в юности. А без развития и просвещения здешних людей мне никак не обойтись. И дело не в гуманности. Моя мать всю жизнь страдала от набегов варваров. Мне и моим сестрам этот крест достался по наследству. А прекратить все это удалось, лишь отучив их разбойничать - сиречь научив зарабатывать на хлеб мирным трудом, не завидовать соседям и не пытаться устроить Великое переселение народов. Половина людей Дилсуз имеют родичей в краю Шарбат, с ее Племенами и огромным влиянием арабских начетчиков. Граница же Афганистана, а стало быть – моя, распахнута, как ворота. Это к тебе попасть можно только на корабле, вольно-невольно оставив пометку для властей, а у меня - можно и по-тихому поле или перевал перейти.

\- Выходит «от перемещения границ проблемы не меняются»?

\- Именно что, - усмехнулся Брагинский, - Впрочем, при возврате к прежним границам они только возрастают. Это следствие из озвученного правила. Поэтому границу можно двигать только вперед.

* * *

Великобритания, Лондон,  
3 мая 1919 года

* * *

Когда Кёркленду прислали телеграмму, что эмир Афганистана провозгласил независимость от Британской империи и его войска вторглись на север Индии – ему показалось, что над ним издеваются.

«Только этого не хватало!»

Лишь пару недель назад был более-менее усмирен Египет – хотя до полного разрешения проблем было далеко – и начались беспорядки в самой Индии.

Расстрел британскими солдатами мирной демонстрации в Амритсаре дела не решил. Поэтому Артура не удивило и еще одно пришедшее сообщение - о возможном в самые ближайшие дни восстании в Пешаваре, то есть практически у границы с Афганистаном.

«Могли они действовать заодно?» - подумал он и досадливо поморщился.

Дел в разбитой и – как оказалось впоследствии – навечно утратившей свою прежнюю геополитическую мощь Европе было невпроворот. Проигравшие империи, включая Россию, бурлили, на их землях тут и там возникали новые государства – одно другого причудливее – и, просуществовав порой несколько дней, исчезали без следа.

Но владения в Индии были слишком важны. Настолько, что ради наведения там порядка, стоит на время покинуть Европу.

Когда-то именно из-за угрозы их лишиться Артур и вторгся в Афганистан. Сама по себе Шарбат Гула его ничуть не интересовала, но в качестве щита против растущих аппетитов Брагинского и для пощипывания за бока Китая и Персии использовать эту гордую дурочку было очень удобно.

И вот – такой занятный поворот. И именно тогда, когда главная угроза миновала - когда Россия, кажется, приказал долго жить, или находится в таком положении, что ему еще долго не будет дела до этой части мира. Когда теряешь обеих сестер и половину населения – не до варварских народов Средней Азии, с которыми толком сблизился лишь пару-тройку десятилетий назад.

«Независимость… Какая прелесть. И кто же, моя дорогая, осмелится ее признать? Дрожащие страны Азии и Ближнего Востока, где я теперь один царь и Бог? Или растоптанные Германия и Турция, чьи послы мутили воду в Кабуле еще года три назад?»

* * *

Эмират Афганистан, Кабул,  
24 мая 1919 года

* * *

В комнате для приема гостей горел свет.

Кипящий от накопившейся и неизлитой злобы Англия направился прямо туда. Даже чувство самосохранения ему на время изменило – он буквально забыл, что его армия еще далека от Кабула и война в самом разгаре. Даже не задумался о том, почему в доме нет охраны и больше ни в одной из комнат не светиться ни огонька.

Внутри, к его досаде, никого не оказалось – хотя расставленные на нарядной кошме блюда с остатками еды говорили, что совсем недавно здесь кто-то был. На миг Артуру даже померещился темный мужской силуэт в углу, у самой лампы. Но то оказалась лишь игра света и теней.

С досады наподдав по самому большому блюду ногой и опрокинув его, он выбежал обратно во внутренний дворик и устремился на женскую половину.

Здесь тоже было пусто, только явно давно.

«Неужели она потащилась в бой с каким-то отрядом? Нет, скорее всего, отправилась куда-нибудь в горы. Но где тогда прислуга?»

Отсутствие источника гнева его несколько отрезвило, но не намного. Умом Артур понимал, что ведет себя не рационально, но все произошедшее вывело его из себя. А если говорить точнее - взбесило до потери лица и привычного самообладания.

Да, конечно, британская армия легко отбила у афганцев захваченными ими город Баг и предотвратила восстание в Пешаваре. Теперь военные действия перекинулись уже на земли самого Афганистана. Но потери среди британской армии при этом были совершенно несоответствующими ситуации и уровню военного потенциала противника. Еще хуже был разразившийся в армии Артура «пацифизм» и дезертирство, изъевшие ее, словно ржавчина.

Его люди уже устали от бесконечной череды войн и карательных экспедиций, чей список венчала Великая война, лишившая их прежнего мира и своего места в нем. Они пережили ад, сердце их цивилизации лежало в руинах и мысль вести войну на каком-то дальнем рубеже, гоняя по местным горам дикарей, им совсем не улыбалась.

Почему-то многие считают, что быть империей – легко и приятно.

Да, конечно, приятно быть по-настоящему независимым - игроком, а не фигурой на шахматной доске, вершить судьбы других народов, создавать грандиозные произведения искусства, потрясать человечество чудесами науки.

Но на другой чаше весов всегда будут лежать огромные расходы, «похоронки», эпидемии, самый разнообразный и часто – чудовищный - климат, тысячи языков и тысячи народов, к которым нужно найти «подход», происки соперников и собственные интриги, из-за которых нельзя и слова сказать «просто так», без задней мысли.

Вот уже третье столетие подряд Артур рассылает во все уголки Земли не только своих солдат, но даже отнимает детей у бедных родителей, чтобы было кому жить и работать в колониях. То же самое ждет и многочисленных сирот, оставшихся после Великой войны. Вот такой вот дар погибшим героям. Многие из этих детей, конечно, просто не выживут в чуждом для них климате и сгорят на работе, но так уж делаются дела в Британской империи.

Когда-то кто-то сказал ему: «Если ты начинаешь задумываться о морали, значит – стареешь или умираешь».

А Артур еще хотел жить.

«К этому нужно или привыкнуть, или даже не начинать партии».

Но какое-то глубинное чутье, разум, столь острый, что уже превратился в интуицию, подсказывал, что наступает иное время. В котором будут царить иные порядки. И ему нужно будет переделать себя в соответствии с ними. Или исчезнуть.

Все это последние дни копилось в душе смутной тревогой. А два дня назад – после особо крупного побега его солдат – пришло сообщение, что независимость Афганистана была признана Советской Россией. Или, как еще ее называли – Российской Федерацией - в противоположность Российской империи.

И, узнав об этом, Артур обозлился до безумия. Как будто перестал быть могущественнейшей страной мира, у которой все просчитано на несколько шагов вперед, а вновь обратился запуганным и стеснительным мальчишкой с дальнего острова. Он буквально кипел от ярости, хоть это не имело никакого смысла.

Чем ему объективно грозил тот факт, что одна разваливающая страна признала другую - ту, от которой все прочие всё равно будут отводить глаза?

Ничем!

За исключением того, что с похоронами Брагинского в мире, кажется, несколько… поторопились. Но после всего произошедшего выжить он не мог. Права не имел – теперь, когда во главе страны встали «романтики», способные наяву воплотить худшие кошмары Артура.

А коммунисты при всей их хватке и даже циничности были именно «романтиками», чьи устремления, однако, неприятно сходились с вполне реальными потребностями России, которых тот никогда и не скрывал. Но не для того в Англии пестовали русских революционеров всех направлений, чтобы они реально послужили благу своей страны.

К тому же такой союз геополитических интересов России и коммунистических фантазий мог породить на свет нечто такое, о чем Британия даже подумать боялся.

«Могло ли все происходящее в этой части мира быть делом их рук?»

Это казалось невероятным – правительство большевиков еще даже толком не восстановило связь Средней Азии с Центральной Россией, но все же…

Но все же Артур запалил свечу и принялся рыться в стоявшем здесь дорогом секретере – очевидно, подарке эмира.

Ворох писем, наброски стихов, бухгалтерские заметки, колбочки с какими-то травами и притираниями. Сначала все это беспорядочно летело прямо на пол, но потом благодаря этой однообразной возне, нескольким изорванным листкам и расколотым бутылочкам, Англия успокоился и взял себя в руки.

Поэтому когда от двери раздалось сухое и усталое:

\- Великие державы не учат тому, что входить в дом без хозяина и брать его вещи – дурно? Или это твой личный обычай?

То он развернулся к вошедшей Шарбат Гуле с привычным безразлично-брезгливым выражением на лице.

За полвека, прошедшие с их «тесного знакомства», Артур не узнал о ней практически ничего. Себе он не лгал никогда – сам по себе Афганистан его действительно интересовал мало. Ни особых красот, ни особых богатств, ни особо выдающихся произведений искусства, ни уникальной религии или государственного устройства. Ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать его – пресыщенного от скитаний по всему миру.

Поэтому сейчас на бледном, посеревшем лице с привычно опущенными глазами – что особенно занятно смотрелось в сочетании с прямой спиной и часто дерзкими речами – он не мог прочесть ничего, кроме усталости. Собственно, редкое их общение и сводилось к тому, что Артур холодно диктовал Гуле распоряжения, а она молчала или же огрызалась, как рассерженная кошка.

\- Где ты была? Да еще посреди ночи?

Шарбат поправила платок и, подойдя к разоренному секретеру, начала с грохотом задвигать ящички и захлопывать многочисленные дверки. Несколько прядей выбились из-под ткани и облепили влажный от испарины лоб.

\- Какое тебе дело? Ты мне не родич и уже не господин. Ты – вор, что без спроса вошел под чужую крышу.

\- Война еще не закончена. Поэтому осторожнее со словами, дорогая.

\- Спасибо, я помню. Ведь сегодня твои люди сбрасывали на Кабул бомбы с… с самолетов, - с некоторой заминкой произнесла она непривычное еще слово.

На темной ткани, окутывающей афганку с головы до ног, не было видно никаких следов, но теперь Артур уловил печально знакомый запах крови и лекарств. Значит, была у раненных при бомбардировке.

\- Это было красиво и ужасно, - задумчиво, словно сама для себя произнесла девушка, - Полет - настоящее чудо, но и его вы сумели отдать войне.

\- Все имеет свою цену. С этим нужно смириться. Или отправиться в лучший мир, - коротко ответил Англия, ощущая, как после пережитого нервного напряжения, накатывает свинцовая усталость, а потому спросил прямо, - Кто у тебя был? Явно мужчина, раз накрыли в той части дома. Брагинский? Это он подбил тебя - или вас - на бунт?

Подчерненные брови удивленно изломились, а потом Шарбат рассмеялась – заливисто и обнажив зубы.

\- Похоже, вы, великие, считаете, что даже солнце восходит и заходит только по вашему желанию. А все остальные народы желаний просто лишены.

\- А что ты о нас знаешь? – шагнул он ближе, отлично понимая, что это вызовет у нее неприятные ощущения. – На самом деле знаешь?

Несколько оглушенная этой непристойной близостью Шарбат промолчала, и Артур продолжил, вкладывая в слова всю накопившуюся желчь:

\- Вообразила себе невесть что. Лишь от того, что одна из империй, которая сейчас явно не в себе, соизволила обратить на тебя внимание. Грандиозное достижение! Хотя, что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшее столетие это будет в моде – ведь это же такой прекрасный инструмент ослабления соперников. И в такой благородной упаковке! Борьба за независимость! Право народов на самоопределение ! Как красиво звучит! Но только это никогда не изменит того обстоятельства, что в мире есть первые и последние. И когда первые говорят о солидарности и равенстве с последними – то это значит лишь, что они очень тонко издеваются над тупыми безволосыми обезьянами.

Выплюнув эту тираду, Артур развернулся и ушел.

Как оказалось потом – навсегда.

* * *

Какое-то время спустя Шарбат тоже вышла во дворик. Глотнула ночного воздуха и помотала головой, словно надеялась вытряхнуть из памяти слова британца.

Но тщетно. Кёркленд словно яд в уши влил, чтобы отравить и возвращавшееся чувство свободы, и предчувствие добрых перемен.

Можно было, конечно, списать все это на обычную досаду. Вот только слова эти слишком уж походили на подозрения, которые жили в ее собственной душе.

 _«Но только это никогда не изменит того обстоятельства, что в мире есть первые и последние. И когда первые говорят о солидарности и равенстве с последними – то это значит лишь, что они очень тонко издеваются над тупыми безволосыми обезьянами»._

В небе горели звезды – крупные и налитые, как спелое зерно. Казалось – протяни руку и сними любую. Например, ту красную, что висела над комнатой для гостей, в которой по-прежнему горел свет.

«Быть может, та басня, что о нем ходит и которую мне рассказала Дилсуз – не такая уж выдумка? И он действительно когда-то вынул из груди сердце, которое горело, как солнце и ярче солнца, и забросил его на небо, где оно стало звездой? Но как же он живет без сердца?»

* * *

\- Почему он тебя не заметил?

Брагинский поднял голову от лежащей на коленях книги.

\- Не хотел. Такое иногда случается. Они мечутся между двумя стульями. «Белых» поддерживать не хотят за то, что те – пока - не признают их «протеже», возникших на моих землях. Но «красная» программа вдохновляет их еще меньше.

Шарбат осторожно, придерживая покрывало, тоже села на кошму и с некоторым недоумением посмотрела на убранное в сторону блюдо и остатки риса на скатерти.

\- Между сколькими стульями тогда мечешься ты? Кажется, число государств, возникших на твоих землях, давно перевалило за два десятка.

Россия как-то странно усмехнулся. Выглядел он, как и стоило ждать в такой ситуации, прескверно. Бледность стала отдавать в синеву, выцвели и глаза, и губы. Также по его лицу время от времени проходили болезненные судороги. Одежда быстро пропитывалась потом и облепляла исхудавшее тело.

\- Я не хотела… обидеть. Просто….

\- Понимаю. Просто волнуешься за наши договоренности, - спокойно ответил Брагинский.

Слишком спокойно. И так, словно они общались наравне всегда.

\- Скажи прямо – зачем тебе это нужно? Ты хочешь ему отомстить? Или собираешься завоевать меня сам?

\- Скажу прямо – меня беспокоит безопасность моих южных границ. А также, что многие басмачи, которые сами себя называют моджахедами, могут укрываться на время на твоей территории. Я хочу лишить их тыла и возможностей для отступления. Более ничего, - он взял в руку пиалу с травяным настоем и прикрылся ей.

\- Как странно… «Моджахеды» - участники джихада, священной войны против неверных. Но против твоего царя-христианина ее не начинали.

\- Тут ты немного заблуждаешься. Кавказ ее вел. Но я не стану углубляться в подробности, - теперь он смотрел прямо на нее, и Шарбат тихо порадовалась давнему обычаю, по которому женщине воспрещалось поднимать глаза на постороннего мужчину, и ей не нужно было сейчас встречаться с ним взглядом. – Я… очень не люблю, когда кто-то вмешивается в мои внутренние дела.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне предать братьев по вере?

\- Я предлагаю тебе взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Выбор оставляю за тобой. Только хочу сказать, что вопрос этот я могу решить и сам. Просто это займет немного больше времени. Ты же ведешь войну…

\- Я помню. И о том, что никто из свободных стран не желает знать о моем существовании – помню тоже. Но я тоже могу сама добиться и победы, и признания. Просто это займет немного больше времени.

Бледные сухие губы растянулись в улыбке. Из-под них показались зубы.

\- Но мы можем помочь друг другу сберечь это время.

\- Я… я подумаю.

Русский не разозлился.

\- Думай. Надеюсь – ради нашего общего блага - что тот, кто придет на мое место, будет столь же терпелив.

Теперь только Шарбат узнала это спокойствие – так спокойны люди перед смертью, уже с ней смирившиеся и отпустившие себе все грехи.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Скоро в мире появится новое государство. Такое, какого еще не было на этом свете. Оно займет мой дом и мое тело. Думаю, ты ему понравишься.

У Шарбат даже похолодели руки.

\- Зачем?

«А как же ты?»

\- Чтобы дать людям хотя бы надежду на…

* * *

 **Примечания:**

 **БМП** \- боевая машина пехоты - бронированная боевая машина, предназначенная для транспортировки личного состава к месту выполнения поставленной боевой задачи, повышения его мобильности, вооружённости и защищённости на поле боя в условиях применения ядерного оружия и совместных действий с танками в бою.

 **"Кукла"** \- описанный (и далеко не единственный) способ расправы афганских моджахедов над своими "оппонентами", часто применявшийся к попавшим в плен советским солдатам.

 **"Это еще сто афганцев".** Брагинский прозрачно намекает на соотношение потерь. СССР за 9 лет войны потерял убитыми 15 тысяч человек, афганцев погибло от 670 тысяч до 2,5 миллионов. Наиболее достоверной и чаще встречающейся цифрой является от 1,1 до 1,5 миллиона. Разумеется, не все эти потери были боевыми (хотя и тут соотношение стабильно держалось 1 к 6), и не все эти люди погибли от рук советской армии. Просто учитывая специфику войны (партизанская плюс гражданская одновременно), а также - специфику ведения советской армией боевых действий - каждый виток насилия оборачивался для СССР и Афганистана таким вот неравноценным соотношением потерь.

 **Шарбат Гула** (в переводе «Цветочный шербет»), чье имя я дала своей ОЖП-Афганистан — афганская женщина, ставшая известной благодаря фотографии, которая была сделана журналистом Стивом Маккарри во время Афганской войны, когда Гула жила на территории Пакистана в лагере беженцев. Фотография стала узнаваемой после того, как появилась на обложке журнала National Geographic в июне 1985 года. Фотографию иногда сравнивают с портретом Моны Лизы кисти Леонардо да Винчи и называют «Афганской Моной Лизой».

wikipedia/ru/2/25/%D0%A8%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%82_%D0%93%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B5_National_

 **«Ясная» ее память была неглубока – века полтора, не более.** Более-менее непрерывное "самосознание" современного Афганистана, как единого целого, традиционно отсчитывают с образования в 1747 году Дурранийской державы.

 **Иблис** – в Коране злой дух, аналог сатаны в христианстве.

В тексте использован отрывок из поэмы украинского поэта **Тараса Шевченко «Слепая»** , 1842 год

 **Дидыч** – вотчинник, барин.

Информация об обрядах и верованиях народов в речи Англии взята из научного труда **«Золотая ветвь: Исследование магии и религии» сэра Дж. Фрэзера.** Книга довольно старая (1890 год), но до сих пор ценится именно, как огромный сводный источник описаний обычаев, обрядов и верований самых разных народов Земли.

 **Начетчик** \- 1 в христианстве - мирянин, допущенный к чтению религиозных текстов в церкви или на дому у верующих. 2) В старообрядчестве - богослов, знаток старопечатной (дониконовской) религиозной (особенно богословской) литературы и др. 3) Человек, много читавший, но знакомый со всем поверхностно; лицо, догматически проповедующее какое-либо учение.

Здесь имеются в виду - мусульманские проповедники и фанатики.

 **Волнения в Индии и третья англо-афганская война** (по результатам которой Афганистан стал независимым) были между собой никак не связаны (хотя эмир и надеялся использовать восстание в Пешаваре в своих интересах). Сама война была начата афганцами не под чьим-то давлением, а из-за особенностей внутренней политики и по собственному желанию.

 **Российская Федерация** – неофициальное название РСФСР (Российской Советской Федеративной Социалистической Республики), 30 декабря 1922 вошедшей в состав СССР и довольно причудливо с ним сросшейся. До такой степени, что разницы между ними многие – и в России, и за рубежом - не осознают до сих пор.

РСФСР была первой страной, признавшей **независимость Афганистана** и установившей с ним дипломатические отношения. Признание со стороны других стран пришло к Афганистану в 1925-26 годах. Также советские специалисты оказали помощь в восстановлении страны после третьей англо-афганской войны.

В 1926 году Афганистан закрыл свою границу для басмачей, что помогло советской власти подавить это движение в среднеазиатских республиках.


	2. Chapter 2

Афганистан, Кабул,  
Наше время

* * *

Когда-то здесь было очень красиво.

Особенно зимой – когда вершины окружавших дворец гор серебрил снег, и небо над ними стояло прозрачным синим или бархатно-звездчатым куполом.

«Та зима и особенно - те дни - были хороши и вовсе необыкновенно. Так совершенен цветущий розовый куст, который не только усыпан шипами, но у чьих корней еще и затаилась ядовитая змея. И чем горче ее яд – тем ярче и желаннее цветы на его ветвях».

Теперь от Тадж-Бека остались одни развалины, прокаленные и выстуженные до пустынной желтизны. Крыша и боковые крылья обвалились, провалы окон таращились на горы и небо пустыми глазницами. Все стены, колонны и лестницы были иссечены, изъедены пулями и снарядами.

Воистину символ истории Афганистана в ХХ-м веке. Возведенный для первого независимого правителя страны, дворец сгорел в горниле Гражданской войны, спустя несколько лет после ухода шурави разгоревшейся с особой силой.

Разумеется, таких «символов» - остатков былой если не роскоши, то относительно мирной жизни – по всей стране было рассыпано немало. Но Тадж-Бек все равно оставался местом особенным – именно здесь когда-то разыгралась одна из наиболее драматичных сцен в истории не только Афганистана, но и всего мира.

«О да, с его стороны это был настоящий спектакль. Декорации, костюмы, речи – все было на высоте. Жаль только, что многие зрители до опустившегося занавеса просто не дожили. Впрочем, сценарием это и не предусматривалось».

Среди желтых развалин скользила невысокая тень. Врывающийся в проломы ветер дергал за темную ткань, окутывавшую Шарбат с головы до ног, словно ее печаль, но сорвать и развеять их был бессилен.

Дворец был пуст, разграблен и раздет до самых стен. Здесь уже давно не осталось ничего, что можно было бы унести с собой.

Кроме воспоминаний – вечного дара и вечного проклятия, наложенного и на людей, и на таких, как они. Но их-то как раз не выбросишь по дороге.

Впрочем, сегодня Шарбат не хочется никого ни обвинять, ни оправдывать. Для этого у нее достаточно и других дней, и поводов. Сегодня ей просто хочется вспомнить то, что было между ними – в том числе здесь, под этими мертвыми сводами.

При желании, найти виновного легко – каждый из «принявших посильное участие» без раздумий укажет на своего противника, как на источник всех бед. Хотя, наверное, именно это – непримиримость и слепота всех сторон – и стала тем камнем, с которого начался обвал.

Память услужлива и жестока, а потому Шарбат отлично помнит, в какой из комнат Иван жил и работал – в те годы, когда его армия использовала Тадж-Бек, как свою штаб-квартиру. Порой ей даже слышатся резкие щелчки открывающегося замка, тихий скрип и гулкие шаги в коридоре.

Но коридор за дверным провалом наг и пуст.

Как, говорят, пусты глаза того тела, в котором когда-то жила душа России, а потом Союза. Наверное, это даже победа. Та самая, которая хуже любого разгрома.

А зал, где они танцевали в тот их – первый и последний – вечер, и вовсе развалился.

Ветер срывает с обломков ворох желтой пыли, бросает в лицо. Но Шарбат даже не морщится – за паранджой не страшно. А она все еще ее носит, несмотря на все уговоры и требования Америки.

После двух дней в декабре семьдесят девятого ей уже вообще ничего не страшно.

Лишь иногда – очень редко – Шарбат думает, как было бы хорошо, если бы Брагинский не дал ей противоядия от им же подсыпанного яда.

Тогда бы последним, что она помнила об этом мире, были бы алые звезды на белых стальных крыльях в Баграме, струящийся шелк белого платья, залитый светом зал, их вальс и торопливый поцелуй на лестнице, спускающейся в сад.

А завтра – с ядом, с двумя красными ракетами над Кабулом, с иссеченными пулями зеркалами в главном зале, с ручейками крови, стекающими по той самой же лестнице, на которую, как и накануне, безмятежно падал белый-белый и мягкий снег – не настало бы никогда.

Россия оказался совершенно прав – второй такой страны не было на свете.

Только Союз мог перемежать хитрость, порой доходящую до подлости, с искренностью и подлинной честью. И только такой мог вызвать у самой Шарбат воистину гремучую смесь чувств – от стыдливо-трепетной нежности и уважения до исступленной ненависти и горькой обиды.

Последнее чувство было нелепее всего.

Оскорбление. Оскорбление завоевателя?

Глупость неслыханная!

Разве мало армий проходилось по здешним землям огнем и мечом? Персы, македонцы, скифы, гунны, арабы, тюрки, монголы, англичане, теперь вот – американцы. Но почему-то ничье вторжение и ничья жестокость не казались взорвавшимся и погасшим в небесах солнцем.

Даже свирепость Чингисхана, опустошившего здешние долины так, как никто ни до, ни после него, и тень ужаса перед которой навечно осталась жить в глубинах памяти Шарбат, так не потрясала.

Враг на то и враг, что не приходит с добром. Он приходит, чтобы отнимать, решать свои дела и царить.

Враг предать не может.

Так почему же до сих пор – даже от одних воспоминаний – в груди так больно, что тяжело дышать?

* * *

Королевство Афганистан, Пагман,  
31 августа 1926 года

* * *

Договор о нейтралитете и взаимном ненападении между Афганистаном и СССР, сроком на три года, был подписан.

И все же Махмуд Тарзи смотрел на полпреда СССР с некоторой настороженностью или разочарованием.

\- Конечно, это просто дань обычаю и своего рода формальность, - заговорил министр иностранных дел, когда в комнате остались лишь они двое да сидевшая в балконной нише, в уютной тени Шарбат, - но господин Старк, признаюсь, меня несколько смущает отсутствие здесь… того, чьи интересы вы представляете. При определенном настроении это обстоятельство можно воспринять, как отсутствие у СССР интереса к данному соглашению или… неуважение.

Старк, похоже, ждал этих слов. И все равно они его изрядно смутили. Пальцы в перчатках нервно дернули ставший узким воротник.

\- Я отлично понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. И заверяю, что товарищ Брагинский сейчас находится на территории королевства. Или в Кабуле, или здесь же – в Пагмане. Но сложность в том, что точное его местонахождение нам не известно. Скорее всего, он… решил прогуляться. Осмотреться вокруг, так сказать, без сопровождения. В дипкорпусе многие жалуются на эту его привычку.

Прозвучало это несколько неубедительно. И смысл слов, и их подача. Все же «профессиональный революционер» и «профессиональный дипломат» - множества, возможно, и пересекающиеся, но между собой отнюдь не совпадающие.

Шарбат к этому относилась, впрочем, снисходительно - понимая, что отношения СССР с Афганистаном едва ли стоят в Кремле на первом месте, а потому едва ли сюда направляют лучших специалистов. Получивший блестящее образование Тарзи, тесть короля Афганистана, полиглот, поэт и журналист, на фоне своего собеседника просто блистал.

«Все мечты и все страхи России, пусть и перерожденной, все равно связаны с Европой, с Западом… Он всматривается в них до исступления. Вот только зеркало это для него теперь – кривое. И как всякое кривое зеркало – оно его обманет».

\- То есть… вы хотите сказать, что господин Брагинский покинул посольство и не вернулся? Тогда ваше спокойствие меня поражает. Наш край гостеприимен, но, увы, небезопасен. В столице постоянно происходят волнения – именно поэтому его величество пожелал построить Тадж-Бек и Дар уль-Аман за пределами города.

\- Позволю за вас закончить, - криво улыбнулся Леонид Николаевич, - «или же он намеренно пропустил подписание договора». Заключения вполне логичные, только… все несколько сложнее. Вы судите о поведении Ивана Владимировича, исходя из вашей последней встречи в 1921 году. Вот только он с того времени несколько… изменился. Так сказать, помолодел – не телом, а душой. Отчего часто ведет себя не совсем… кхм, рационально. Сейчас это уже проходит, но досадные пассажи, вроде сегодняшнего, порой все еще случаются.

Теперь на лице Тарзи отразилось искреннее любопытство, да и сама Шарбат отложила в сторону шитье. Признаться, она не до конца верила словам России о том, что его тело займет кто-то другой.

\- Что ж, в таком случае – раз он не до конца отвечает за свое поведение – тем более нужно вернуть его, как можно быстрее. Если он исчез только сегодня, то, скорее всего, он еще в Пагмане. Госпожа, вы поможете нам отыскать заблудившегося нашего гостя?

\- Боюсь, вы несколько преувеличиваете мои возможности. Если бы мы могли так легко находить друг друга, многое шло бы иначе.

\- Что ж, тогда, думаю, стоит обратиться к жандармерии.

\- Мне кажется, сейчас это излишне. Впрочем, если он не появиться к утру – я с радостью приму вашу помощь.

\- Как угодно. Во всяком случае, присутствие господина Брагинского на завтрашнем обеде у его величества КРАЙНЕ желательно.

Шарбат прикрыла улыбку ладонью и отвернулась к резной балконной решетке, за которой расстилался тонущий в зелени Пагман.

Летняя резиденция ее правителей по своим размерам, конечно, совсем не ровня Кабулу, но постороннему заплутать тут тоже легко.

Нет, она нимало не слукавила – отыскать кого-то определенного им не под силу. Но они могут чувствовать эмоции своих людей. И если «новый Брагинский» и впрямь такой чудак, каким его описал собственный полпред, то не привлечь к себе внимания не может.

Хоть именно это и тревожило больше всего.

* * *

Королевство Афганистан, Пагман,  
31 августа 1926 года

* * *

\- Иван, вы совершенно невозможны! Немедленно спускайтесь и перестаньте позорить себя и меня!

Вот уже полчаса Старк оглашал подобными просьбами и угрозами всю улицу, веселя собравшуюся вокруг небольшую толпу - есть сцены, для понимания которых не требуются переводчики.

Сидевший на дереве вместе со здешними мальчишками Брагинский – от грязи такой же живописный, как и они – впрочем, хохотал не меньше.

Шарбат на кружащего вокруг дерева советского полпреда и сидевшего на ветке, как большая взъерошенная кошка, Россию, смотрела круглыми глазами и прикрыв рот рукой. Конечно, Дилсуз как-то упоминала, что Брагинский – «порой – наивен, как дитя, которое не понимает простейших вещей», но вот такого поведения от него не ожидала.

Великие державы всегда вели себя или чрезмерно чопорно, или демонстративно неуважительно, нарушая обычаи покоренных народов.

Тем более сложно было представить в подобной ситуации Россию – по крайней мере того Россию, каким его знала Шарбат. И - судя по ранним стихотворным упражнениям самого Старка – того, какого знали сами русские.

Люблю мой север синеокий —  
И грусть полей, и тёмный бор,  
И струй речных с густой осокой  
О чём-то тихий разговор.  
Люблю молчанье ночи белой,  
Когда так чёток каждый путь,  
Когда в природе помертвелой  
Витает призрачная жуть,  
А синий бор, загадок полный,  
Стоит задумчив и высок,  
И с заунывной песней волны  
Сквозь сон взбегают на песок;  
Гусей весенних вереницы  
Летят в озёрные края…  
То север, север бледнолицый,  
Немая родина моя…

И все же это был именно Брагинский – хоть и с растрепанными волосами, ссадинами на носу и лбу, весь покрытый пылью и в изгвазданной, но явно хорошей одежде.

\- Товарищ Брагинский! Только представьте, какого о вас тут будут мнения!

\- Если бы меня интересовало чье-то мнение – я был бы мертв в день собственного рождения! - безмятежно отбрили сверху. После чего оттуда свалился ботинок.

Хороший такой ботинок, дорогой – видимо, в СССР воплощения тоже не обижали. Несмотря на заявленный атеизм и тот факт, что наличие таких «личностей» не вписывалось в «научную картину мира».

Старк поднял потерянную часть гардероба и, судя по выражению лица, уже готов был запустить ею в несносного подопечного. Поэтому Шарбат все же решилась заговорить, благо языками воплощения владели лучше людей:

\- Спуститесь, пожалуйста, господин Брагинский. Слишком уж много внимания вы…

Прежде чем она успела закончить, Россия одним плавным, быстрым движением - не обращая внимания на разочарованный свист и гвалт ребятни - соскользнул на пыльную дорогу и направился прямо к ней. Лиловые глаза на пыльном лице светились тем искренним любопытством, которое бывает только у детей. Вот только сила в этом теле скрывалась явно не детская.

\- Ты – Афганистан, верно? – Спросил Союз и ухватился за край паранджи с явным намереньем стащить ее прямо на глазах у толпы. У Шарбат даже дыхание перехватило при мысли о последствиях.

Старк тоже ахнул и все же врезал Брагинскому по пальцам ботинком, а потом оттащил назад:

\- Я же говорил, что тут нельзя прикасаться к людям, если они тебе не родственники! Тем более – к женщинам! И тем более пытаться ее раздеть посреди улицы! – прошипел он по-русски, а потом заговорил уже на пушту, - Простите нас, госпожа, - намного громче и явно обращаясь не к Шарбат, а к резко умолкнувшей и насторожившейся толпе. – Мой друг здесь впервые и здешняя жара на нем отразилась не лучшим образом.

\- Но мне же интересно… - обиженно протянул Союз и теперь Шарбат окончательно уверилась, что перед ней точно не Россия, даже сильно приложившийся обо что-то головой.

Нет, Брагинский действительно говорил что-то про «дитя всех живущих в его доме народов» – но столь буквального воплощения его слов она не ожидала. Радовало только, что, по словам Старка, Союз быстро взрослеет.

\- Если тебе интересно – не нужно было сбегать, - проворчал полпред, пытаясь придать подопечному более презентабельный вид.

\- Ты тоже думаешь, что народ и страну можно узнать, сидя во дворцах и обмениваясь лживыми комплиментами с политиками? – неожиданно «взрослым» тоном спросил Союз, и Шарбат взглянула на него уже куда внимательнее. Неужели все произошедшее и впрямь было спектаклем? – Поверь, за этот день я узнал об Афганистане больше, чем за неделю твоих лекций. А главное, - сверкнул он зубами, особо выделившимися на темном лице, - мне было весело.

\- Ну, в этом я не сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Старк, разглядывая висевший на последней нитке левый рукав.

\- Хотя я совсем не прочь увидеть ее без этого… всего, - добавил Союз и опять с детской непосредственностью спросил, - зачем они вообще носят все эти мешки?

\- Сам завтра узнаешь, - не выдержала Шарбат, - когда кожа сползать начнет. И здесь еще не бывает пылевых бурь.

Теперь уже оба шурави уставились на нее с искренним удивлением, а потом полпред тихо простонал, представив, как будет выглядеть Брагинский на завтрашнем обеде.

Солнце садилось. Народ расходился.

* * *

\- Дорогая, ты же знаешь, что опаздывать невежливо. Теперь мы сможем выйти лишь к десерту.

Афганистан встретила сама королева Сорайя и по принятому обычаю, будучи хозяйкой дома, сняла с нее паранджу.

\- Д-да… - чуть заикаясь от неожиданности, ответила девушка, не понимая, что ее удивило больше – то, что королева ждала ее у ворот или то, что она решилась спуститься сюда в платье по европейскому образцу, - Вам нужно быть осторожнее, моя госпожа. Если вас увидят…

Королева только пожала оголенными плечами:

\- Тот, кто будет недоволен – не поверит своим глазам, да и просто меня не узнает. А прочие не удивятся. Жаль, что их пока слишком мало – и все они поместились за небольшим столом. Но довольно разговоров. Пойдем, ведь нам еще нужно тебя переодеть.

\- Зачем? На мне и так мое лучшее…

Недоумение, впрочем, быстро прошло при виде подобранного платья – тут же сменившись негодованием.

\- Это. Я. Не. Надену.

В своем кругу знать, конечно, может сколько угодно сходить с ума, но заставлять и ее тоже носить это полупрозрачное непотребство, к тому же напоминавшее о с таким трудом изгнанном Керкленде – верх наглости. Как будто ей не хватает извечного влияния Ирана, из-за которого в ее стране персидским языком владеют больше и лучше, чем пушту. И теперь ей снова предлагают отказываться от себя самой ради сходства с бывшим хозяином.

\- Дорогая, это не обсуждается, - спокойным, но тем самым, возражать которому не осмелишься, тоном ответила королева.

После чего уже мягче добавила:

\- В следующем году мы отправляемся в большое путешествие. В том числе побываем в крупнейших городах Европы. Ты едешь с нами. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы они видели в тебе лишь какую-то дикую девочку с окраины цивилизации. Считай это своего рода подготовкой.

Шарбат невесело усмехнулась, вспомнив слова Англии:

\- Вы и впрямь думаете, что если я стану выглядеть и вести себя, как европейцы – то они сочтут меня за ровню?

\- Попытка – не пытка, - все также спокойно произнесла Сорайя и сделал знак служанкам.

«Легко сказать».

Афганистан так и не могла понять, как она относится к Сорайе Тарзи. С одной стороны королева была умна, образована, обходительна и, как положено хорошей жене, являлась верной поддержкой своему супругу, без страха сопровождая его и в мятежные провинции и во время войны с Англией. Навещала госпитали, заботилась о сиротах, открывала школы для девочек и помогала своей матери в издательстве первого журнала для женщин «Эршад-ун-Нисван».

С другой – Сорайя откровенно увлекалась образом жизни неверных и вместе с полезными вещами готова была перенимать у них и вещи бесполезные, а порой и вредные. А влияние ее – единственной жены правителя, что уже противоречило тысячелетним обычаям здешних мест - на своего мужа было огромным. Однажды Аманулла-хан прямо обмолвится:

\- Я ваш король, но я лишь министр [вашего] просвещения, тогда как королевой является моя жена.

Пока девушки помогали Шарбат надеть это злополучное платье райского цвета и укладывали заново волосы, королева, устроившись в кресле неподалеку, перебирала какие-то письма. Когда шелест ткани стих, она подняла голову и улыбнулась:

\- Аллах велик, ты воистину родилась в зеленом, моя девочка.

Цвет первой зелени и впрямь очень шел Шарбат с ее смугловатой кожей и большими, зелеными же глазами. И глядя на себя в зеркало, она не могла себе и солгать – и платье, и подобранные украшения, и несколько легкомысленная прическа были ей к лицу.

Но при мысли, что она покажется в таком виде перед чужими мужчинами, которые к тому же невольно будут сравнивать ее с «женщинами своего круга», почти болезненно сводило все внутри.

\- Ни о чем не думай, - пробормотала королева, поправляя ей выбившуюся прядку, - Старк отлично понимает, какую честь ему оказали этим приглашением, а Ро… Союз, кажется, еще просто не дорос до того, чтобы смотреть на женщин.

\- Как он вам?

Королева наморщила нос, а потом все же не удержалась и рассмеялась.

\- Признаться, я думала, что «Красная Россия» - это такое образное выражение.

\- Он все-таки обгорел?!

\- Полыхает, как маковый цвет. Но на самом деле тут странно, что прежний Россия от такой беды не страдал. Он всегда был так бледен, как в последнюю нашу встречу?

\- Да. Хотя тогда он был еще и болен. Впрочем, куда сильнее меня интересует не это.

\- Почему он так изменился? Как прежний Россия отнесся бы к поведению России нынешнего? Отец тоже вчера весь вечер об этом думал. И никак не мог дождаться этой встречи. Прямо сейчас, наверное, не дает Брагинскому и минуты покоя.

«Но и прямо его никогда не спросит».

\- Почему он на это пошел? Ведь для него это сродни самоубийству.

\- А может - единственный способ остаться в живых? – Опять легко пожала плечами королева, - Как говорят «Если не можешь подавить бунт – возглавь его». Но довольно разговоров. Мы и так уже задержались.

* * *

Королевство Афганистан, Пагман,  
01 сентября 1926 года

* * *

\- Признаюсь, меня несколько смущает нынешняя политика вашего руководства. Его заявления весьма… оригинальны и они, будем говорить начистоту, оттолкнули от вас многие влиятельные страны. Но в то же время воплотить все эти громкие заявления в реальность никто не спешит.

Пользуясь тем, что у Брагинского рот оказался занят пирожным, ответил Старк:

\- Империалистическая и Гражданская войны нанесли всем народам СССР огромнейший урон. Поэтому партия и товарищ Ленин сочли, что с масштабными реформами стоит несколько повременить, позволив экономике оправиться перед этим колоссальным рывком. К тому же, - скользнул он взглядом по Ивану, - детей в школу положено отдавать лет с 7, а не с рождения.

Союз возмущенно фыркнул на последнюю фразу, разбрызгивая капли чая и крошки изо рта.

\- Я не ребенок!

Королева прикрыла лицо веером из больших павлиньих перьев, на лице у ее отца не дрогнул ни мускул, а Шарбат опустила глаза и стиснула в пальцах зеленый шелк. Почему-то эти мелкие выходки со стороны Брагинского вызывали у нее странное смущение и досаду. Сознательного неуважения в них не было ни капли, но… почему-то ей казалось, что таким поведением Союз позорит не только себя, но и ее. Хотя, что у них общего?

Хвала Аллаху, Аманулла-хан из-за срочных дел ушел сегодня рано и большую часть этого «представления» не видел. Но и не слышал многих странных слов, которые Союз ронял беззастенчиво, и не слишком заботясь, как их могут воспринять собеседники.

Поняв, что над ним смеются, Брагинский обиделся, окостенел, стал вести себя нарочито опрятно. Но надолго его – все это понимали - не хватит.

Сама же Афганистан весь вечер просидела, как на иголках. Малая комната для приема гостей была обставлена в европейском стиле, как и сама эта встреча – и все это Шарбат изрядно стесняло и вынуждало вести себя неестественно. В итоге большую часть времени она тенью просидела на своем месте, почти не вмешиваясь в разговор – из опасений сделать или сказать что-то не то. И любопытные взгляды, что иногда бросал на нее Союз, делу совсем не помогали.

Свет играл на столовых приборах, дрожал на боках тонкого фарфора и на золоте ее украшений.

\- Да, думаю – это уважительная причина, - наконец, заговорил Махмуд Тарзи, - и все же каким образом все заявленные лозунги собираются приводить в жизнь? По моему опыту – пусть он не идет ни в какое сравнение – реформы стоят очень дорого, далеко не всем по душе и полного успеха не гарантируют.

\- Хоть я и участник событий Великого Октября, но сейчас уже не столь близок к руководству страны, чтобы знать что-то больше того, что известно обычным гражданам. Поэтому что я могу сказать сейчас? Лишь то, что индустриализация будет проводиться по утвержденным планам длительностью пять лет каждый. И что списки возводимых объектов и источник ресурсов будут согласовываться на каждую «пятилетку». Многие товарищи считают, что для «Великого перелома» достаточно выполнения четырех-пяти пятилетних планов, но есть и те, кто верят, что хватит одного-двух.

\- За пять-десять лет пройти путь, который у других стран занял сто или даже триста? – удивленно спросила королева.

\- Воля партии несокрушима. И у нас уникальный народ, да… - опять скосил полпред глаза на хмурого Брагинского, который тоже решил высказаться.

\- Выбора у нас нет. Или я провожу индустриализацию, или империалисты мне голову открутят.

Тарзи перевел взгляд на него, поправил на переносице тяжелые очки с круглыми стеклами.

\- Да и для Мировой революции нужна не только распродажа ценностей царской семьи и разоренных храмов, полагаю? И МССР – Мировой Советской Социалистической Республики, как на самом деле звучит ваше имя – так не создашь?

От этих слов – в обычной ситуации для министра иностранных дел, особенно для велеречивого Тарзи, немыслимых – у Старка вытянулось лицо, а Россия мигом «повзрослел». Видимо, подобные выпады были для него не в новинку и серьезность их он под сомнение не ставил.

Начинался действительно серьезный разговор.

\- Если вы читали мою Конституцию – то отлично знаете, что зовут меня все же СССР. МССР – дело отдаленного будущего и столицей ее вполне может стать не Москва, а Берлин, Лондон, Вашингтон или даже Пекин и Токио. И Мировая революция вовсе не означает непременного вооруженного захвата власти или территорий. Хоть в России все и вылилось в такую форму. Мировая революция будет вызвана не политикой какого-то государства - вообще для ее начала наличие коммунистических стран на планете желательно, но вовсе не обязательно - а нарастающей глобализацией, из-за которой рано или поздно тесно переплетутся между собой экономики и культуры всех народов. После чего неизбежно возникший – из-за особенностей капитализма и ограниченности ресурсов – кризис приведет к революционным движениям и к реформам по всему миру, к пересмотру уже сложившейся глобальной системы. Неважно как будет называться эта новая система. Главное, чтобы по своей сути она была коммунистической. И таковой она будет.

\- А если мировая система не будет пересмотрена?

Брагинский пожал плечами:

\- Что ж… тогда здравствуй, новый каменный век или в лучшем случае Средневековье - так как ресурсы Земли не безграничны. Здесь я согласен с мальтузианцами. Но совершенно не согласен со сделанными ими предложениями – с ограничением рождаемости, перераспределением ресурсов в пользу развитых народов и тем более – с физической ликвидацией «народов второго сорта». И дело здесь не в мещанской морали и показном гуманизме. Всей этой толстовщиной и достоевщиной я, в отличие от России, не страдаю. Просто это тупик. Тупик и для цивилизации, и для человечества в целом. Переведение проблемы на другой уровень, а не ее решение. Разорвать порочный круг можно или полным изменением системы хозяйствования, или выходом человечества в космос, через освоение им ресурсов иных планет.

Все это было сказано спокойно, с полным осознанием значения слов и своей уверенности в них. Лишь под самый конец речи Шарбат осознала, что слушает с раскрытым ртом, а на щеках у нее цветет тот же румянец, что и почти полвека назад, когда Брагинский внезапно улыбнулся ей, прячущейся в коридорной тени. Поняла это и разозлилась. Остро захотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость, лишь бы развеять этот морок и убрать эту самоуверенность из его голоса. Как может человек или даже воплощение страны говорить так, словно он – неуязвим и бессмертен, всеведущ и всемогущ?

\- Вы думаете это и впрямь возможно? – в голосе Сорайи Тарзи теперь звучало даже не удивление, а недоумение, - Признаюсь, я вас слушаю, как какого-то сказочника. И не могу понять, во что мне не вериться больше – в полеты на другие планеты или в озвученный вами идеал пересмотра этой, еще даже не созданной мировой системы. Право, я ставлю на последнее – ваша европейская наука приучила нас к чудесам… Но о людях вы рассуждаете – и сейчас, и вообще - так, словно они или вы сами с другой планеты.

\- Когда к принятию того или иного решения подталкивает вопрос жизни или смерти – люди склонны внимать голосу разума. К тому же задачей партии и моей является воспитание нового человека – смелого, самоотверженного, бескорыстного, образованного, который поможет человечеству облегчить данный переход.

\- Стало быть, обычные люди вам не по нраву и вы хотите их «исправить»? Пророк учил, что по земле ходит огненный дух, который отказался поклониться Адаму, как высшему творению Аллаха, и был за это низвергнут с небес… - Шарбат поняла, что говорит вслух лишь, когда все присутствующие обернулись к ней.

\- Нет, боюсь, что вы не совсем правильно… - торопливо заговорил полпред, тогда как Брагинский улыбнулся – как-то странно и победительно.

\- Ты тоже считаешь меня Сатаной или его слугой?

\- Есть и другие, кто так считает? – Шарбат вздернула подбородок выше, чтобы не видеть устремленных на нее взглядов. На спине выступил пот, платье начало липнуть к коже.

\- Да, - весело ответил Союз, - Только обычно меня обвиняют в преследовании религий и разграблении храмов, растлении женщин и молодежи, разрушении традиционного уклада жизни народов и тем самым - в уничтожении этих народов. Ведь дремучесть и отсталость – тоже привычная часть «образа жизни» большинства стран Земли. Как можно их лишать этой «уникальной черты»? Но вот такое вот обвинение мне, если честно, в новинку. И уж оно-то совершенно несправедливо! Ведь если бы я считал людей неспособными развить в себе лучшие качества и победить свои пороки – то не начал бы и огород городить!

\- Как же ты собираешься одолевать людские пороки, если отказываешься от великих учений прошлого? Неужели ты и впрямь думаешь, что коммунизм сможет заменить хотя бы христианство?

Брагинский улыбнулся – знакомо; так, что из-под раскрасневшихся, искусанных губ – показались зубы.

\- Все эти «великие учения» – простая говорильня, которая за тысячи лет не дала миру ровным счетом ничего. Человеческие слабости произрастают из нищеты и темноты народных масс, в которой они пребывают. В которой их держат. Если дать низам поистине хороший хлеб и не зрелища, а образование, а верхи держать под неусыпным контролем – то уже через пару поколений вы не узнаете человечество!

\- «Накорми, а потом требуй от них добродетели», как говорил Великий Инквизитор. И почему любая Утопия, порожденная разумом ваших ученых мужей – всегда темница со стеклянными стенами между камерами и всеобщими доносами? – негромко произнес Тарзи, но его вопрос остался без ответа.

Шарбат рассмеялась, не чувствуя охватившей все тело мелкой дрожи:

\- Ты считаешь, что все бедные – благи, а богатые – нечисты? Но ведь это не так. Есть те, кого не облагородит никакое богатство и знания, а есть те, кто и в хижине, и во дворце – чист и праведен. Дав людям хлеб и тепло, и свободу, и знания, ты не исправишь их и на маковое зерно. Ты лишь… как ты сказал «поднимешь проблему на другой уровень», где человек, лишенный потребности тяжело трудиться, будет маяться от праздности, или где его пороки придется объявить добродетелями. Когда человек не чувствует себя счастливым – нет такого хлеба, что утолит его голод.

\- «А вне Бога и его благодати – счастья человеку нет». Слышали – знаем. Правда, в Европе давно уже нет тех, кто говорил бы эти слова с подобной искренностью и верой. Бог и традиция мешают им еще больше, чем мне. Хоть там еще и ходят к обедне.

Шарбат стиснула руки в кулаки и заставила себя взглянуть Брагинскому прямо в глаза. Наверное, это была лишь игра света, но ей и впрямь на миг почудилось, что в глубине его зрачков видны отблески пламени, да и вся фигура будто объята огнем.

Они оба раскрыли рты, но прежде чем успели произнести хоть слово, вновь зашуршал веер и сквозь бухавшую в висках кровь донесся голос королевы:

\- Думаю, стоит отложить этот разговор на другое время. К чаю он не годится совершенно. Леонид Никола-йе-вич, - растянула Сорайя чуждое для родного языка сочетание звуков, - Как идут дела у вашего друга-исследователя, для которого вы просили разрешения на посещение Нуристана?

Старк перевел дыхание и тоже с радостью переключился на другую тему:

\- Товарищ Вавилов сейчас находится в родном краю вашей матушки, в Сирии. Передает приветствие из дорогого вашему сердцу Дамаска и еще раз благодарит за возможность исследовать здешнюю природу, даже в самых дальних и горных провинциях. Насколько мне известно, все собранные материалы будут использованы при написании большого научного труда.

\- Надеюсь, мы получим от него экземпляр этой книги. Я действительно возлагаю на его исследования земледельческих культур Афганистана большие надежды.

Разговор вернулся в прежнее русло. Союз опять начал дурачиться, и Махмуд Тарзи больше не пытался спровоцировать его на откровенность. Судя по задумчивому выражению лица, ему требовалось время, чтобы как следует обдумать уже услышанное.

Странные гости, наконец, ушли, и Шарбат тоже собралась на женскую половину, но внезапно раздавшиеся в тишине слова заставили задержаться:

\- Когда или если он войдет в полную силу, это будет страна страшная, но великая. Или великая, но страшная.

Махмуд Тарзи рассеяно приподнял небольшую свою папаху и, смахнув пот со лба, водрузил ее обратно.

\- Пока единственное в чем он преуспел – наживание себе врагов, - холодно ответила Шарбат, еще злая на Брагинского за их разговор, - Хотя, возможно, мне и не стоило…

\- Нет, ты сказала все правильно. Я и сам часто думаю об этом. В жизни твоего народа нужны перемены – не спорь, пожалуйста - они нужны. Но какова может быть цена? Еще лет десять назад Россия считалась самой строгой и стойкой в вере страной Европы, а что твориться на ее земле сейчас? Что за противное Творцу безумие там творилось все эти годы? И как нам отделить зерна от плевел? Как взять нужное, но не потерять себя? Ведь он совершенно прав – в Европе любая религия сейчас лишь временный попутчик, отмирающий обычай, уже лишившийся корня и смысла. Но…

\- Но при этом они сильнее всего остального мира вместе взятого. Откуда у них – даже не у неверных, а у безбожников такая мощь, такой ум и такое богатство?

\- Верно… Меня, - вздохнул министр, - нельзя назвать особо твердым в вере, но порой и мне, когда я встречаюсь с их послами, кажется, что я говорю с людьми, давно отдавшими свои души во власть Иблиса. Но интересно было бы узнать, чем Марид подкупил такого, как Россия? Неужели было достаточно заурядного золота или жажды власти? Он не выглядел тем, кого можно купить так дешево.

Шарбат промолчала. Хотя об ответе догадывалась.

Все воплощения любят своих людей и хотят сделать их счастливыми. Вот только как выглядит счастье для европейцев, в чьем небе есть лишь небесные светила и пустота?

\- Меня куда сильнее волнует – как жить возле такого "подарка судьбы".

\- Как возле открытого пламени, - устало усмехнулся Тарзи, - Про русских часто говорят, что они – огонь в ледяной оправе, под спудом морали и царской власти. И так оно и есть - людям с меньшей волей к жизни и страстностью желаний не выжить в их краю. Революция это ледяное стекло расколола, а большевики старательно подливают в огонь масла и остановятся лишь, когда у самих пятки затлеют. Но это будет их проблемами. Ты же любуйся на него издали, грейся, готовь пищу. Но пусть Аллах всемогущий и всеведущий избавит тебя даже от мысли погрузить в пламя руки или отнестись к нему без должной серьезности. Как бы странно или смешно он себя не вел. Огонь не терпит к себе неуважения.

Вся Русь - костер. Неугасимый пламень  
Из края в край, из века в век  
Гудит, ревет... И трескается камень.  
И каждый факел - человек.  
Не сами ль мы, подобно нашим предкам,  
Пустили пал? А ураган  
Раздул его, и тонут в дыме едком  
Леса и села огнищан.  
Ни Сергиев, ни Оптина, ни Саров -  
Народный не уймут костер:  
Они уйдут, спасаясь от пожаров,  
На дно серебряных озер.  
Так, отданная на поток татарам,  
Святая Киевская Русь  
Ушла с земли, прикрывшись Светлояром...  
Но от огня не отрекусь!  
Я сам - огонь. Мятеж в моей природе,  
Но цепь и грань нужны ему.  
Не в первый раз, мечтая о свободе,  
Мы строим новую тюрьму.  
Да, вне Москвы - вне нашей душной плоти,  
Вне воли медного Петра -  
Нам нет дорог: нас водит на болоте  
Огней бесовская игра.  
Святая Русь покрыта Русью грешной,  
И нет в тот град путей,  
Куда зовет призывный и нездешной  
Подводный благовест церквей.

* * *

Веймарская республика, Берлин  
1928 год

* * *

«Если бы у Европы было свое воплощение, то его или ее глаза были бы цвета воды. Светло-серые, как дождь или синие, как море и все эти реки с озерами. Интересно, понимают ли европейцы, каким сокровищем владеют?»

В Афганистане вода была такой же ценностью, как в иных странах – земля.

Ведь что такое земля без воды? Бесплодный рассыпающийся песок или спекшаяся глина.

Европа же вся была укутана в зеленые и синие цвета, цвета жизни и воды.

А коптящие небо фабрики и огромные, чудовищно грязные города, в которых люди жили буквально друг у друга на головах, на этом райском фоне смотрелись подпалинами, уродующими прекрасный ковер.

Но такие странные противоречия царили тут повсюду.

В центрах городов были чистые мощеные улицы, освещаемые сотнями беспламенных фонарей; по ним сновали самоходные коляски, дома выглядели, как картинки, блестели зеркалами витрины. Здесь горели яркими цветами театральные плакаты и вывески кафе, работали университеты и ратуши.

Но нищета и убогость жизни обычных людей поражала. Даже ее, Шарбат, каждый год сражающиеся на пересыхающих полях за кусок хлеба крестьяне и кочевники не были так бесправны и бедны, как простые европейцы. У афганцев, по крайней мере, были дома и наделы земли – хоть значительную часть урожая и приходилось отдавать, и еще их плуги и оружие – каким бы простым оно не было.

«Почему они вообще покинули свои дома и поля ради того, чтобы жить в этой городской грязи?»

Европейские рабочие не имели и этого. Даже жалкие коморки, в которые они набивались целыми семьями, редко были их собственностью, а оружие, которым они покорили весь мир, старательно отнималось и пряталось под замок.

«Но, если все те ужасы, которые здесь рассказывают про Великую войну, произошли на самом деле, то возможно, это и к лучшему. Хотя про СССР тут тоже чего только не рассказывают. И если хотя бы часть из этого была правдой – меня бы уже на свете не было».

Вопреки опасениям и подозрениям Шарбат, встречали королевскую семью вполне дружелюбно и почтительно. И не только элита, но и обычные люди, которые тут были крайне любопытны. Даже в Британии, хоть сам Керкленд и не почтил своим присутствием ни приема, ни прогулок.

И с каждым посещенным городом в глазах королевской четы и их спутников все ярче проступал восторг. Тогда как сердце Шарбат как никогда снедали сомнения.

Она отлично понимала, чем хорош здешний уклад жизни. Своими глазами видела, какие грандиозные сооружения тут создавались, какие произведения искусства, какое оружие.

Но видела и то, что живет здешний люд едва ли лучше других народов, от созидаемых учеными мужами благ не получая практически ничего. Зато он уже был оторван от земли, от корней, от Творца – семьи легко рассыпались на части, клановые связи дробились, мужья и жены были одинаково распущены, старшие не заботились о младших, а младшие не уважали старших.

Так стоила ли овчинка выделки?

«И неужели за это – за возможность истыкать свою землю уродливыми городами и заводами, и загнать в них людей, чтобы они метались среди серых стен, не видя солнца и зелени – продал свою душу Россия?»

Впрочем, об условиях сделки можно было только гадать, но сам ее факт здесь, в Европе, становился все более очевидным. Чем больше представало перед Шарбат стянутых железными дорогами городов – серых громадин в оправе черных чугунных решеток и мраморе набережных – тем явственнее ощущалось тут присутствие недоброго огненного духа. Самоуверенного и надменного, но умнейшего и талантливого. Недаром он был единственным из джиннов, кто поднялся так высоко, выше даже сотворенных из ясного света ангелов.

И именно это неукротимое пламя полыхало в сердцах людей запада, в горнах их огромных доменных печей и лампах многочисленных лабораторий.

А еще были сны - странные и страшные, которые начали терзать Шарбат с самого приезда в Англию.

Возможно, причиной их были обычные переживания и усталость – от частых переездов, от новых впечатлений, от необходимости вести себя непривычно.

Шарбат мало что помнила из этих снов. Обычно они оставляли после себя лишь мучительную тяжесть в душе и один-два ярких образа.

Однажды это были две упавшие с чьего-то флага звезды, от пламени которых вспыхнул весь мир. Шарбат ясно помнила, как от немыслимого их жара в прямом смысле слова испарились ее руки.

В другой раз явилась живущая несколько столетий супружеская чета, злая пародия на Адама и Хавву. Если вторые породили род человеческий, то первые – свирепых чудовищ, питающихся человеческой кровью. Но чудовищ очень соблазнительных, умных… как здесь говорят «элегантных». И бессмертных. Хоть эта бессмертная жизнь была лишена солнечного тепла, возможности продолжить свой род естественным образом и все время нуждалась в свежих жертвах.

Но, видимо, род этой нежити был европейцам чем-то дорог и близок. Поэтому Шарбат не удивилась тому, что со временем люди запада перестали видеть в вампирах лишь чудовищ, которых так боялись их собственные предки. И стали воспринимать тварей ночи как высшую форму разумных существ, а вовсе не как лютую нежить, для которой человек – лишь лакомое блюдо.

Впрочем, Тарзи ведь предупреждал, что рано или поздно европейцы сбросят личину показной праведности. И о том же самом говорил Союз – прямо созданный, как вызов людей Творцу, как символ того, что люди могут обойтись без помощи каких бы то ни было сверхъестественных сил. Все же он сказал тогда правду – создать такое государство могли лишь те, кто в человека верит больше, чем во что-либо иное.

Задумка с очень предсказуемым финалом – хоть сами шурави поймут это только, когда Союз прикажет долго жить.

Бивни черных скал и пещер тупой оскал -  
Человек среди гор ничтожно мал.  
Он ползет наверх, он цепляется за снег,  
За туман и за воду быстрых рек.

Он до цели доберется,  
По своей пройдет стезе,  
Он дотронется до солнца,  
Сокрушит преграды все.

Он кричит богам: «Я не должен больше вам,  
Я смогу все понять и сделать сам»!  
Эхо этот крик подхватило в тот же миг,  
Унесло и разбило о ледник.

Треснула скала, и лавина вниз пошла,  
И его как песчинку унесла.

Иногда Шарбат виделся бредущий по узким мощеным улочкам здешних городов мужчина странного вида - высокий и тощий, с разноцветными глазами. И левый, зеленый у него был совершенно безумен, а правый – пуст, черен и мертв. И всякий раз этот странный незнакомец шел по своим делам, играя тростью с изображением черной собаки и совершенно не смотря по сторонам – ему и без того все было здесь знакомо. Это был его город и его люди.

Бывал в этих снах и Россия.

Проносился среди пустынной и гладкой равнины или глухого страшного леса всадником на красном, как кровь или пламя, коне. Второй конь – серебряный, как висевшая в черном небе луна – летел по правую руку. Третий - черный, как это небо и эта ночь, и почти с ними сливающийся – держался по левую.

Вокруг тонких крепких конских ног кружил серебристо-серый поток. Волки – щенки, молодые, матерые и битые жизнью – петляли среди деревьев или высокой жесткой травы. Взвизгивали, выли, хрипели. Блестели слишком умными для зверей глазами. Скалили порой кипенно-белые зубы на закованного в металл всадника, но нападать не решались – опасались тяжелого гибкого кнута, способного одним ударом перешибить любому из них хребет.

Лицо наездника скрывал шлем с полумаской и бармицей - кольчужной сеткой, спускавшейся от глаз до самых плеч.

Впрочем, Брагинского можно было узнать и под ними. Ведь он и в жизни был таким – все лицо закрыто наглухо и лишь глаза – сами по себе необычные - иногда выдают подлинные чувства.

Другое дело, что Союз представить в этом зыбком призрачном мире было невозможно. Он, напротив, всеми путями отсюда бежал бы – к свету, формулам, чертежам. Или, быть может, просто сменил бы коней на паровоз, пароход и самолет?

Одно Шарбат знала точно – ей точно не хочется оказаться на пути его стаи. Неважно – превратиться ли она после этого в груду обглоданных костей, или в одного из этих «псов Святого Георгия», пытающихся ухватить клыками за бок луну.

Впрочем, сны – это всего лишь сны.

Реальность порой страшнее любых снов. А натворить зла обычные люди могут больше, чем Марид со всеми своими ифритами.

* * *

Отель «Адлон», расположенный на знаменитом бульваре Унтер-ден-Линден, поражал сочетанием весьма сдержанной внешней архитектуры и ошеломительной роскоши внутреннего убранства. К тому же здание было построено с учетом всех возможных новинок и научных достижений своего времени и имело прекрасные коммуникации. Неудивительно, что многие германские аристократы продавали свои берлинские «зимние дворцы», предпочитая им номера «Адлона».

К тому же отсюда было рукой подать до основных местных достопримечательностей. Те же Бранденбургские ворота были всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы.

Когда у Шарбат выпадало несколько свободных часов, она в сопровождении полагавшихся компаньонки и охранника прогуливалась по соседним улицам, любуясь непривычной архитектурой и прислушиваясь к разговорам берлинцев. Особого внимания на них, одетых в европейскую одежду, не обращали - и к лучшему.

К ее удивлению и некоторой досаде один из домов возле «Адлона» - окруженный роскошным садом и изящной кованой решеткой - оказался русским посольством.

Во время очередного их променада возле этого здания остановился черный автомобиль. Из него вышел Германия и еще какой-то молодой мужчина в военной форме – такой же белесый, как Брагинский, и тоже с необычными глазами – только красного цвета.

Людвиг, которого Шарбат видела еще в 1916 году, и который несколько дней назад присутствовал на торжественной встрече ее короля, девушку заметил и приветствовал кивком головы и дежурной вежливой улыбкой. Но подходить не стал – явно торопился, а потому поспешил за своим спутником, уже по ту сторону решетки идущим к центральному входу.

Брагинский вышел им навстречу, и все трое разговорились о чем-то прямо посреди посыпанной гравием дорожки. Признаться, в первые мгновения Шарбат его и не узнала – настолько другим он тут выглядел. Ни малейшей дурашливости ни во взгляде, ни в поведении, и едва ли – в словах. Костюм сидел точно по фигуре и был безукоризненно чист.

«Или очень сильно уважает, или очень сильно не доверяет. Впрочем, судя по разговорам – тут хватает и того, и другого».

С одной стороны, и у Германии, и у России еще с Великой войны осталось друг перед другом изрядное количество незакрытых долгов. С другой – они оба были изгоями, которые и положиться могли только друг на друга. И если у Веймарской республики, как бы унижена и разграблена она не была, имелось хотя бы бесспорное международное признание, то Союз до сих пор был лишен и этого. Ни одна, кроме Германии, великая держава не желала иметь с ним дела, а это значит, что для него были закрыты и большинство международных институтов.

«Ничем хорошим это не кончится», - подумала Шарбат, складывая несколько надоевший солнечный зонтик и пригласив своих спутников вернуться обратно в отель, - «Причем для всех. Когда кто-то оскорбляет человека значительного – уже жди беды. А тут их двое. И это целые страны».

Пока Берлин тонул в жарких лучах весеннего солнца и остром запахе еще клейких листочков здешних лип. Порохом тут не пахло совершенно. Великая депрессия - обрушивший всю мировую экономическую систему кризис - начнется только в следующем году.

Но больше по этой стороне Унтер-ден-Линден Шарбат старалась не ходить.

\- Берлин – город холодный, как и здешние люди. Но все же он изумителен. Жаль, что мы пробыли здесь так недолго.

Афганистан устало смотрела, как служанка кружится вокруг королевы, укладывая ей волосы. Сегодня им опять трястись в поезде, а она совершенно не выспалась. Ее опять всю ночь терзали кошмары, содержания которых она утром совершенно не помнила. Осталось лишь смутное ощущение надвигающегося ужаса.

Кажется, она действительно устала.

\- А по мне – в самый раз.

Королева внимательно взглянула в зеркало на отражение Шарбат. Этот сухой тон ей явно не понравился.

\- Тебе не по душе Германия?

\- Нет, здесь довольно неплохо. Думаю, что «лучшим людям», а также военным есть чему тут поучиться.

\- Только знати и армии?

\- Скажу честно, – возвысила голос Шарбат, - я не думаю, что большинство моих людей так уж сильно вдохновит образ жизни большинства людей в Европе. К тому же ваши реформы уже привели к повышению налогов, да и многие просто относятся к предложениям из Кабула с… осторожностью.

\- Особенно эти фанатики с северо-востока, - негромко произнесла королева.

«Они тоже часть меня – нравится вам это или нет».

А еще почему-то вспомнилось, что сама королева родилась и выросла не на ее земле, что во многом она Афганистану чужая.

Словно уловив ее мысли Сорайя Тарзи усмехнулась:

\- Прости, дорогая. Но, кажется, ты не уловила самого главного. Знать не может позволить себе такой роскоши (за исключением разве что нескольких семей), а армия не может воевать так успешно, как европейская, если изменения не коснуться каждого из жителей страны. Россия тоже промедлил с реформами – и смотри, до чего его это довело. Чудом выжил, но сам себя в итоге забыл. А меняться все равно приходится. Иначе… на столике возле кровати лежит газета. Открой ее на втором развороте.

С черно-белых листов смотрели люди в самых разнообразных и необычных одеждах – да и сами по себе многие из них были вида престранного. И почему-то люди эти были заключены в клетки, а обступившие эти клетки европейцы смотрели на них, как на диковинных животных. По крайней мере, именно такие выражения лиц были у посетителей Лондонского зоопарка, в котором афганцы побывали во время поездки в Англию.

\- Что это?

\- Человеческий зоопарк. Как я поняла, в Европе и Северной Америке они пользуются просто дикой популярностью. Ашрафи, поправь еще здесь прядь, будь добра. К чему я веду? К тому, что все народы можно разделить надвое: те, кто в клетках, и те, кто над ними потешается скуки ради. И именно сейчас решается – по какую сторону решетки быть тебе.

\- А если ее убрать? – непослушными от злобы губами ответила Шарбат.

Королева снова приподняла уголки губ:

\- Похоже, Союз все же заразил тебя своими фантазиями. Думаю, ехать вместе с нами в Москву тебе не стоит.

Аманулла-хан вернулся из поездки в Европу, привезя с собой целую программу социальных и культурных изменений.

Помимо прочих нововведений всё население Афганистана обязывалось носить европейскую одежду. В это же время в прессе появились фотографии королевы Сорайи Тарзи без чадры и в европейском платье.

Все это встретило резкое неприятие у афганцев, и пуштунские племена выступили за изгнание Амануллы-хана с женой и всей семьей Тарзи. Вскоре восстание охватило всю страну.

В январе 1929 года Аманулла-хан – десять лет назад добившийся независимости своей страны от Британской империи - был вынужден отречься от власти и бежать. В Афганистан ни он, ни семья Тарзи больше не вернулись.

Эмиром был провозглашен руководитель повстанцев, беглый солдат Хабибулла по прозвищу «Бача-и Сакао».

Первым же своим указом Хабибулла отменил европейские одежды и закрыл все школы для женщин. В течение всего своего короткого правления «сын водоноса» проявил себя как непримиримый борец с западным образом жизни.

Так – почти и не начавшись - завершилась первая попытка провести реформы в Афганистане.

* * *

 **Примечания:**

Автор напоминает, что слова персонажей далеко не всегда выражают авторское мнение по тому или иному предмету и не претендуют на изречение сферической истины в вакууме.

 **«Хоть я и участник событий Великого Октября»:**  
После февральской революции Л.Н. Старк редактировал большевистскую газету «Волна» в Гельсингфорсе, распространявшуюся среди матросов Балтийского флота и пользовавшуюся у моряков большой популярностью. Проявил журналистские и организаторские способности, давшие затем основание назначить его комиссаром информационного агентства.

25 октября (7 ноября) 1917 года отряд из 12 балтийских моряков под командованием комиссара Военно-революционного комитета Леонида Старка занял здание Петроградского телеграфного агентства на Почтамтской улице. Первые сообщения о революционных событиях в России, написанные Старком, были оперативно переданы агентствам и газетам всего мира.

 **Идея создания МССР** была записана в Конституции СССР 1924 года, но уже в 1925 году политический курс меняется на идею «строительства социализма в отдельно взятой стране». В 1929 году в ходе внутрипартийной борьбы наиболее ярые сторонники идеи мировой революции были отстранены от власти, а в Конституции 1936 года МССР уже не упоминается.

 **«Накорми, а потом требуй от них добродетели», как говорил Великий Инквизитор.**

Имеется в виду персонаж из вставной притчи романа «Братья Карамазовы» Достоевского. Слова обращены к пришедшему второй раз в мир Христу, которого христианин-Инквизитор отправляет на костер, как еретика.

 **«вы просили разрешения на посещение Нуристана»**  
 **  
Нуристан (Карифистан)** с 1919 года был провинцией, закрытой для посещения иностранцами.  
По итогам нескольких советских экспедиций, прошедших в 1924-27 годах, генетиком и селекционером Николаем Вавиловым была написана **монография «Земледельческий Афганистан».**

В фанфике использован отрывок из **стихотворения М.Волошина «Китеж»,** 1919 года.

На самом деле с **личным оружием в Европе** того времени было «не все так однозначно». С одной стороны правительства в рамках договоренностей «Лиги наций» и из-за опасений перед революцией пыталось изъять у населения оружие (которого у него после войны было изрядно). С другой – выполнять вышеозначенные договоренности по разоружению многие не очень-то и спешили, или изымали оружие избирательно – у «неблагонадежной» части населения, «благонадежной» оружие оставляя. Самые жесткие законы относительно хранения и владения оружием были в Великобритании, самые мягкие – в Германии.

В фанфике использован текст песни **«Бивни черных скал» группы «Ария»** (1993 год).

 **Человеческий зоопарк** (также известный под названием «этнологическая экспозиция», «выставка людей» и «негритянская деревня») — некогда распространённый на Западе (в том числе в Российской империи) вид развлечения для широкой публики в XIX — начале XX века, целью которого было продемонстрировать выходцев из Азии и Африки в самом естественном и подчас примитивно-дикарском виде.

Фотографии можно посмотреть, например, здесь:  
/?p=266055


	3. Chapter 3

Афганистан, Кабул,  
Наше время

* * *

Когда-то здесь было очень красиво.

Особенно зимой – когда вершины окружавших дворец гор серебрил снег, и небо над ними стояло прозрачным синим или бархатно-звездчатым куполом.

«Та зима и особенно - те дни - были хороши и вовсе необыкновенно. Так совершенен цветущий розовый куст, который не только усыпан шипами, но у чьих корней еще и затаилась ядовитая змея. И чем горче ее яд – тем ярче и желаннее цветы на его ветвях».

Теперь от Тадж-Бека остались одни развалины, прокаленные и выстуженные до пустынной желтизны. Крыша и боковые крылья обвалились, провалы окон таращились на горы и небо пустыми глазницами. Все стены, колонны и лестницы были иссечены, изъедены пулями и снарядами.

Воистину символ истории Афганистана в ХХ-м веке. Возведенный для первого независимого правителя страны, дворец сгорел в горниле Гражданской войны, спустя несколько лет после ухода шурави разгоревшейся с особой силой.

Разумеется, таких «символов» - остатков былой если не роскоши, то относительно мирной жизни – по всей стране было рассыпано немало. Но Тадж-Бек все равно оставался местом особенным – именно здесь когда-то разыгралась одна из наиболее драматичных сцен в истории не только Афганистана, но и всего мира.

«О да, с его стороны это был настоящий спектакль. Декорации, костюмы, речи – все было на высоте. Жаль только, что многие зрители до опустившегося занавеса просто не дожили. Впрочем, сценарием это и не предусматривалось».

Среди желтых развалин скользила невысокая тень. Врывающийся в проломы ветер дергал за темную ткань, окутывавшую Шарбат с головы до ног, словно ее печаль, но сорвать и развеять их был бессилен.

Дворец был пуст, разграблен и раздет до самых стен. Здесь уже давно не осталось ничего, что можно было бы унести с собой.

Кроме воспоминаний – вечного дара и вечного проклятия, наложенного и на людей, и на таких, как они. Но их-то как раз не выбросишь по дороге.

Впрочем, сегодня Шарбат не хочется никого ни обвинять, ни оправдывать. Для этого у нее достаточно и других дней, и поводов. Сегодня ей просто хочется вспомнить то, что было между ними – в том числе здесь, под этими мертвыми сводами.

При желании, найти виновного легко – каждый из «принявших посильное участие» без раздумий укажет на своего противника, как на источник всех бед. Хотя, наверное, именно это – непримиримость и слепота всех сторон – и стала тем камнем, с которого начался обвал.

Память услужлива и жестока, а потому Шарбат отлично помнит, в какой из комнат Иван жил и работал – в те годы, когда его армия использовала Тадж-Бек, как свою штаб-квартиру. Порой ей даже слышатся резкие щелчки открывающегося замка, тихий скрип и гулкие шаги в коридоре.

Но коридор за дверным провалом наг и пуст.

Как, говорят, пусты глаза того тела, в котором когда-то жила душа России, а потом Союза. Наверное, это даже победа. Та самая, которая хуже любого разгрома.

А зал, где они танцевали в тот их – первый и последний – вечер, и вовсе развалился.

Ветер срывает с обломков ворох желтой пыли, бросает в лицо. Но Шарбат даже не морщится – за паранджой не страшно. А она все еще ее носит, несмотря на все уговоры и требования Америки.

После двух дней в декабре семьдесят девятого ей уже вообще ничего не страшно.

Лишь иногда – очень редко – Шарбат думает, как было бы хорошо, если бы Брагинский не дал ей противоядия от им же подсыпанного яда.

Тогда бы последним, что она помнила об этом мире, были бы алые звезды на белых стальных крыльях в Баграме, струящийся шелк белого платья, залитый светом зал, их вальс и торопливый поцелуй на лестнице, спускающейся в сад.

А завтра – с ядом, с двумя красными ракетами над Кабулом, с иссеченными пулями зеркалами в главном зале, с ручейками крови, стекающими по той самой же лестнице, на которую, как и накануне, безмятежно падал белый-белый и мягкий снег – не настало бы никогда.

Россия оказался совершенно прав – второй такой страны не было на свете.

Только Союз мог перемежать хитрость, порой доходящую до подлости, с искренностью и подлинной честью. И только такой мог вызвать у самой Шарбат воистину гремучую смесь чувств – от стыдливо-трепетной нежности и уважения до исступленной ненависти и горькой обиды.

Последнее чувство было нелепее всего.

Оскорбление. Оскорбление завоевателя?

Глупость неслыханная!

Разве мало армий проходилось по здешним землям огнем и мечом? Персы, македонцы, скифы, гунны, арабы, тюрки, монголы, англичане, теперь вот – американцы. Но почему-то ничье вторжение и ничья жестокость не казались взорвавшимся и погасшим в небесах солнцем.

Даже свирепость Чингисхана, опустошившего здешние долины так, как никто ни до, ни после него, и тень ужаса перед которой навечно осталась жить в глубинах памяти Шарбат, так не потрясала.

Враг на то и враг, что не приходит с добром. Он приходит, чтобы отнимать, решать свои дела и царить.

Враг предать не может.

Так почему же до сих пор – даже от одних воспоминаний – в груди так больно, что тяжело дышать?

* * *

Королевство Афганистан, Пагман,  
31 августа 1926 года

* * *

Договор о нейтралитете и взаимном ненападении между Афганистаном и СССР, сроком на три года, был подписан.

И все же Махмуд Тарзи смотрел на полпреда СССР с некоторой настороженностью или разочарованием.

\- Конечно, это просто дань обычаю и своего рода формальность, - заговорил министр иностранных дел, когда в комнате остались лишь они двое да сидевшая в балконной нише, в уютной тени Шарбат, - но господин Старк, признаюсь, меня несколько смущает отсутствие здесь… того, чьи интересы вы представляете. При определенном настроении это обстоятельство можно воспринять, как отсутствие у СССР интереса к данному соглашению или… неуважение.

Старк, похоже, ждал этих слов. И все равно они его изрядно смутили. Пальцы в перчатках нервно дернули ставший узким воротник.

\- Я отлично понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. И заверяю, что товарищ Брагинский сейчас находится на территории королевства. Или в Кабуле, или здесь же – в Пагмане. Но сложность в том, что точное его местонахождение нам не известно. Скорее всего, он… решил прогуляться. Осмотреться вокруг, так сказать, без сопровождения. В дипкорпусе многие жалуются на эту его привычку.

Прозвучало это несколько неубедительно. И смысл слов, и их подача. Все же «профессиональный революционер» и «профессиональный дипломат» - множества, возможно, и пересекающиеся, но между собой отнюдь не совпадающие.

Шарбат к этому относилась, впрочем, снисходительно - понимая, что отношения СССР с Афганистаном едва ли стоят в Кремле на первом месте, а потому едва ли сюда направляют лучших специалистов. Получивший блестящее образование Тарзи, тесть короля Афганистана, полиглот, поэт и журналист, на фоне своего собеседника просто блистал.

«Все мечты и все страхи России, пусть и перерожденной, все равно связаны с Европой, с Западом… Он всматривается в них до исступления. Вот только зеркало это для него теперь – кривое. И как всякое кривое зеркало – оно его обманет».

\- То есть… вы хотите сказать, что господин Брагинский покинул посольство и не вернулся? Тогда ваше спокойствие меня поражает. Наш край гостеприимен, но, увы, небезопасен. В столице постоянно происходят волнения – именно поэтому его величество пожелал построить Тадж-Бек и Дар уль-Аман за пределами города.

\- Позволю за вас закончить, - криво улыбнулся Леонид Николаевич, - «или же он намеренно пропустил подписание договора». Заключения вполне логичные, только… все несколько сложнее. Вы судите о поведении Ивана Владимировича, исходя из вашей последней встречи в 1921 году. Вот только он с того времени несколько… изменился. Так сказать, помолодел – не телом, а душой. Отчего часто ведет себя не совсем… кхм, рационально. Сейчас это уже проходит, но досадные пассажи, вроде сегодняшнего, порой все еще случаются.

Теперь на лице Тарзи отразилось искреннее любопытство, да и сама Шарбат отложила в сторону шитье. Признаться, она не до конца верила словам России о том, что его тело займет кто-то другой.

\- Что ж, в таком случае – раз он не до конца отвечает за свое поведение – тем более нужно вернуть его, как можно быстрее. Если он исчез только сегодня, то, скорее всего, он еще в Пагмане. Госпожа, вы поможете нам отыскать заблудившегося нашего гостя?

\- Боюсь, вы несколько преувеличиваете мои возможности. Если бы мы могли так легко находить друг друга, многое шло бы иначе.

\- Что ж, тогда, думаю, стоит обратиться к жандармерии.

\- Мне кажется, сейчас это излишне. Впрочем, если он не появиться к утру – я с радостью приму вашу помощь.

\- Как угодно. Во всяком случае, присутствие господина Брагинского на завтрашнем обеде у его величества КРАЙНЕ желательно.

Шарбат прикрыла улыбку ладонью и отвернулась к резной балконной решетке, за которой расстилался тонущий в зелени Пагман.

Летняя резиденция ее правителей по своим размерам, конечно, совсем не ровня Кабулу, но постороннему заплутать тут тоже легко.

Нет, она нимало не слукавила – отыскать кого-то определенного им не под силу. Но они могут чувствовать эмоции своих людей. И если «новый Брагинский» и впрямь такой чудак, каким его описал собственный полпред, то не привлечь к себе внимания не может.

Хоть именно это и тревожило больше всего.

* * *

Королевство Афганистан, Пагман,  
31 августа 1926 года

* * *

\- Иван, вы совершенно невозможны! Немедленно спускайтесь и перестаньте позорить себя и меня!

Вот уже полчаса Старк оглашал подобными просьбами и угрозами всю улицу, веселя собравшуюся вокруг небольшую толпу - есть сцены, для понимания которых не требуются переводчики.

Сидевший на дереве вместе со здешними мальчишками Брагинский – от грязи такой же живописный, как и они – впрочем, хохотал не меньше.

Шарбат на кружащего вокруг дерева советского полпреда и сидевшего на ветке, как большая взъерошенная кошка, Россию, смотрела круглыми глазами и прикрыв рот рукой. Конечно, Дилсуз как-то упоминала, что Брагинский – «порой – наивен, как дитя, которое не понимает простейших вещей», но вот такого поведения от него не ожидала.

Великие державы всегда вели себя или чрезмерно чопорно, или демонстративно неуважительно, нарушая обычаи покоренных народов.

Тем более сложно было представить в подобной ситуации Россию – по крайней мере того Россию, каким его знала Шарбат. И - судя по ранним стихотворным упражнениям самого Старка – того, какого знали сами русские.

Люблю мой север синеокий —  
И грусть полей, и тёмный бор,  
И струй речных с густой осокой  
О чём-то тихий разговор.  
Люблю молчанье ночи белой,  
Когда так чёток каждый путь,  
Когда в природе помертвелой  
Витает призрачная жуть,  
А синий бор, загадок полный,  
Стоит задумчив и высок,  
И с заунывной песней волны  
Сквозь сон взбегают на песок;  
Гусей весенних вереницы  
Летят в озёрные края…  
То север, север бледнолицый,  
Немая родина моя…

И все же это был именно Брагинский – хоть и с растрепанными волосами, ссадинами на носу и лбу, весь покрытый пылью и в изгвазданной, но явно хорошей одежде.

\- Товарищ Брагинский! Только представьте, какого о вас тут будут мнения!

\- Если бы меня интересовало чье-то мнение – я был бы мертв в день собственного рождения! - безмятежно отбрили сверху. После чего оттуда свалился ботинок.

Хороший такой ботинок, дорогой – видимо, в СССР воплощения тоже не обижали. Несмотря на заявленный атеизм и тот факт, что наличие таких «личностей» не вписывалось в «научную картину мира».

Старк поднял потерянную часть гардероба и, судя по выражению лица, уже готов был запустить ею в несносного подопечного. Поэтому Шарбат все же решилась заговорить, благо языками воплощения владели лучше людей:

\- Спуститесь, пожалуйста, господин Брагинский. Слишком уж много внимания вы…

Прежде чем она успела закончить, Россия одним плавным, быстрым движением - не обращая внимания на разочарованный свист и гвалт ребятни - соскользнул на пыльную дорогу и направился прямо к ней. Лиловые глаза на пыльном лице светились тем искренним любопытством, которое бывает только у детей. Вот только сила в этом теле скрывалась явно не детская.

\- Ты – Афганистан, верно? – Спросил Союз и ухватился за край паранджи с явным намереньем стащить ее прямо на глазах у толпы. У Шарбат даже дыхание перехватило при мысли о последствиях.

Старк тоже ахнул и все же врезал Брагинскому по пальцам ботинком, а потом оттащил назад:

\- Я же говорил, что тут нельзя прикасаться к людям, если они тебе не родственники! Тем более – к женщинам! И тем более пытаться ее раздеть посреди улицы! – прошипел он по-русски, а потом заговорил уже на пушту, - Простите нас, госпожа, - намного громче и явно обращаясь не к Шарбат, а к резко умолкнувшей и насторожившейся толпе. – Мой друг здесь впервые и здешняя жара на нем отразилась не лучшим образом.

\- Но мне же интересно… - обиженно протянул Союз и теперь Шарбат окончательно уверилась, что перед ней точно не Россия, даже сильно приложившийся обо что-то головой.

Нет, Брагинский действительно говорил что-то про «дитя всех живущих в его доме народов» – но столь буквального воплощения его слов она не ожидала. Радовало только, что, по словам Старка, Союз быстро взрослеет.

\- Если тебе интересно – не нужно было сбегать, - проворчал полпред, пытаясь придать подопечному более презентабельный вид.

\- Ты тоже думаешь, что народ и страну можно узнать, сидя во дворцах и обмениваясь лживыми комплиментами с политиками? – неожиданно «взрослым» тоном спросил Союз, и Шарбат взглянула на него уже куда внимательнее. Неужели все произошедшее и впрямь было спектаклем? – Поверь, за этот день я узнал об Афганистане больше, чем за неделю твоих лекций. А главное, - сверкнул он зубами, особо выделившимися на темном лице, - мне было весело.

\- Ну, в этом я не сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Старк, разглядывая висевший на последней нитке левый рукав.

\- Хотя я совсем не прочь увидеть ее без этого… всего, - добавил Союз и опять с детской непосредственностью спросил, - зачем они вообще носят все эти мешки?

\- Сам завтра узнаешь, - не выдержала Шарбат, - когда кожа сползать начнет. И здесь еще не бывает пылевых бурь.

Теперь уже оба шурави уставились на нее с искренним удивлением, а потом полпред тихо простонал, представив, как будет выглядеть Брагинский на завтрашнем обеде.

Солнце садилось. Народ расходился.

* * *

\- Дорогая, ты же знаешь, что опаздывать невежливо. Теперь мы сможем выйти лишь к десерту.

Афганистан встретила сама королева Сорайя и по принятому обычаю, будучи хозяйкой дома, сняла с нее паранджу.

\- Д-да… - чуть заикаясь от неожиданности, ответила девушка, не понимая, что ее удивило больше – то, что королева ждала ее у ворот или то, что она решилась спуститься сюда в платье по европейскому образцу, - Вам нужно быть осторожнее, моя госпожа. Если вас увидят…

Королева только пожала оголенными плечами:

\- Тот, кто будет недоволен – не поверит своим глазам, да и просто меня не узнает. А прочие не удивятся. Жаль, что их пока слишком мало – и все они поместились за небольшим столом. Но довольно разговоров. Пойдем, ведь нам еще нужно тебя переодеть.

\- Зачем? На мне и так мое лучшее…

Недоумение, впрочем, быстро прошло при виде подобранного платья – тут же сменившись негодованием.

\- Это. Я. Не. Надену.

В своем кругу знать, конечно, может сколько угодно сходить с ума, но заставлять и ее тоже носить это полупрозрачное непотребство, к тому же напоминавшее о с таким трудом изгнанном Керкленде – верх наглости. Как будто ей не хватает извечного влияния Ирана, из-за которого в ее стране персидским языком владеют больше и лучше, чем пушту. И теперь ей снова предлагают отказываться от себя самой ради сходства с бывшим хозяином.

\- Дорогая, это не обсуждается, - спокойным, но тем самым, возражать которому не осмелишься, тоном ответила королева.

После чего уже мягче добавила:

\- В следующем году мы отправляемся в большое путешествие. В том числе побываем в крупнейших городах Европы. Ты едешь с нами. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы они видели в тебе лишь какую-то дикую девочку с окраины цивилизации. Считай это своего рода подготовкой.

Шарбат невесело усмехнулась, вспомнив слова Англии:

\- Вы и впрямь думаете, что если я стану выглядеть и вести себя, как европейцы – то они сочтут меня за ровню?

\- Попытка – не пытка, - все также спокойно произнесла Сорайя и сделал знак служанкам.

«Легко сказать».

Афганистан так и не могла понять, как она относится к Сорайе Тарзи. С одной стороны королева была умна, образована, обходительна и, как положено хорошей жене, являлась верной поддержкой своему супругу, без страха сопровождая его и в мятежные провинции и во время войны с Англией. Навещала госпитали, заботилась о сиротах, открывала школы для девочек и помогала своей матери в издательстве первого журнала для женщин «Эршад-ун-Нисван».

С другой – Сорайя откровенно увлекалась образом жизни неверных и вместе с полезными вещами готова была перенимать у них и вещи бесполезные, а порой и вредные. А влияние ее – единственной жены правителя, что уже противоречило тысячелетним обычаям здешних мест - на своего мужа было огромным. Однажды Аманулла-хан прямо обмолвится:

\- Я ваш король, но я лишь министр [вашего] просвещения, тогда как королевой является моя жена.

Пока девушки помогали Шарбат надеть это злополучное платье райского цвета и укладывали заново волосы, королева, устроившись в кресле неподалеку, перебирала какие-то письма. Когда шелест ткани стих, она подняла голову и улыбнулась:

\- Аллах велик, ты воистину родилась в зеленом, моя девочка.

Цвет первой зелени и впрямь очень шел Шарбат с ее смугловатой кожей и большими, зелеными же глазами. И глядя на себя в зеркало, она не могла себе и солгать – и платье, и подобранные украшения, и несколько легкомысленная прическа были ей к лицу.

Но при мысли, что она покажется в таком виде перед чужими мужчинами, которые к тому же невольно будут сравнивать ее с «женщинами своего круга», почти болезненно сводило все внутри.

\- Ни о чем не думай, - пробормотала королева, поправляя ей выбившуюся прядку, - Старк отлично понимает, какую честь ему оказали этим приглашением, а Ро… Союз, кажется, еще просто не дорос до того, чтобы смотреть на женщин.

\- Как он вам?

Королева наморщила нос, а потом все же не удержалась и рассмеялась.

\- Признаться, я думала, что «Красная Россия» - это такое образное выражение.

\- Он все-таки обгорел?!

\- Полыхает, как маковый цвет. Но на самом деле тут странно, что прежний Россия от такой беды не страдал. Он всегда был так бледен, как в последнюю нашу встречу?

\- Да. Хотя тогда он был еще и болен. Впрочем, куда сильнее меня интересует не это.

\- Почему он так изменился? Как прежний Россия отнесся бы к поведению России нынешнего? Отец тоже вчера весь вечер об этом думал. И никак не мог дождаться этой встречи. Прямо сейчас, наверное, не дает Брагинскому и минуты покоя.

«Но и прямо его никогда не спросит».

\- Почему он на это пошел? Ведь для него это сродни самоубийству.

\- А может - единственный способ остаться в живых? – Опять легко пожала плечами королева, - Как говорят «Если не можешь подавить бунт – возглавь его». Но довольно разговоров. Мы и так уже задержались.

* * *

Королевство Афганистан, Пагман,  
01 сентября 1926 года

* * *

\- Признаюсь, меня несколько смущает нынешняя политика вашего руководства. Его заявления весьма… оригинальны и они, будем говорить начистоту, оттолкнули от вас многие влиятельные страны. Но в то же время воплотить все эти громкие заявления в реальность никто не спешит.

Пользуясь тем, что у Брагинского рот оказался занят пирожным, ответил Старк:

\- Империалистическая и Гражданская войны нанесли всем народам СССР огромнейший урон. Поэтому партия и товарищ Ленин сочли, что с масштабными реформами стоит несколько повременить, позволив экономике оправиться перед этим колоссальным рывком. К тому же, - скользнул он взглядом по Ивану, - детей в школу положено отдавать лет с 7, а не с рождения.

Союз возмущенно фыркнул на последнюю фразу, разбрызгивая капли чая и крошки изо рта.

\- Я не ребенок!

Королева прикрыла лицо веером из больших павлиньих перьев, на лице у ее отца не дрогнул ни мускул, а Шарбат опустила глаза и стиснула в пальцах зеленый шелк. Почему-то эти мелкие выходки со стороны Брагинского вызывали у нее странное смущение и досаду. Сознательного неуважения в них не было ни капли, но… почему-то ей казалось, что таким поведением Союз позорит не только себя, но и ее. Хотя, что у них общего?

Хвала Аллаху, Аманулла-хан из-за срочных дел ушел сегодня рано и большую часть этого «представления» не видел. Но и не слышал многих странных слов, которые Союз ронял беззастенчиво, и не слишком заботясь, как их могут воспринять собеседники.

Поняв, что над ним смеются, Брагинский обиделся, окостенел, стал вести себя нарочито опрятно. Но надолго его – все это понимали - не хватит.

Сама же Афганистан весь вечер просидела, как на иголках. Малая комната для приема гостей была обставлена в европейском стиле, как и сама эта встреча – и все это Шарбат изрядно стесняло и вынуждало вести себя неестественно. В итоге большую часть времени она тенью просидела на своем месте, почти не вмешиваясь в разговор – из опасений сделать или сказать что-то не то. И любопытные взгляды, что иногда бросал на нее Союз, делу совсем не помогали.

Свет играл на столовых приборах, дрожал на боках тонкого фарфора и на золоте ее украшений.

\- Да, думаю – это уважительная причина, - наконец, заговорил Махмуд Тарзи, - и все же каким образом все заявленные лозунги собираются приводить в жизнь? По моему опыту – пусть он не идет ни в какое сравнение – реформы стоят очень дорого, далеко не всем по душе и полного успеха не гарантируют.

\- Хоть я и участник событий Великого Октября, но сейчас уже не столь близок к руководству страны, чтобы знать что-то больше того, что известно обычным гражданам. Поэтому что я могу сказать сейчас? Лишь то, что индустриализация будет проводиться по утвержденным планам длительностью пять лет каждый. И что списки возводимых объектов и источник ресурсов будут согласовываться на каждую «пятилетку». Многие товарищи считают, что для «Великого перелома» достаточно выполнения четырех-пяти пятилетних планов, но есть и те, кто верят, что хватит одного-двух.

\- За пять-десять лет пройти путь, который у других стран занял сто или даже триста? – удивленно спросила королева.

\- Воля партии несокрушима. И у нас уникальный народ, да… - опять скосил полпред глаза на хмурого Брагинского, который тоже решил высказаться.

\- Выбора у нас нет. Или я провожу индустриализацию, или империалисты мне голову открутят.

Тарзи перевел взгляд на него, поправил на переносице тяжелые очки с круглыми стеклами.

\- Да и для Мировой революции нужна не только распродажа ценностей царской семьи и разоренных храмов, полагаю? И МССР – Мировой Советской Социалистической Республики, как на самом деле звучит ваше имя – так не создашь?

От этих слов – в обычной ситуации для министра иностранных дел, особенно для велеречивого Тарзи, немыслимых – у Старка вытянулось лицо, а Россия мигом «повзрослел». Видимо, подобные выпады были для него не в новинку и серьезность их он под сомнение не ставил.

Начинался действительно серьезный разговор.

\- Если вы читали мою Конституцию – то отлично знаете, что зовут меня все же СССР. МССР – дело отдаленного будущего и столицей ее вполне может стать не Москва, а Берлин, Лондон, Вашингтон или даже Пекин и Токио. И Мировая революция вовсе не означает непременного вооруженного захвата власти или территорий. Хоть в России все и вылилось в такую форму. Мировая революция будет вызвана не политикой какого-то государства - вообще для ее начала наличие коммунистических стран на планете желательно, но вовсе не обязательно - а нарастающей глобализацией, из-за которой рано или поздно тесно переплетутся между собой экономики и культуры всех народов. После чего неизбежно возникший – из-за особенностей капитализма и ограниченности ресурсов – кризис приведет к революционным движениям и к реформам по всему миру, к пересмотру уже сложившейся глобальной системы. Неважно как будет называться эта новая система. Главное, чтобы по своей сути она была коммунистической. И таковой она будет.

\- А если мировая система не будет пересмотрена?

Брагинский пожал плечами:

\- Что ж… тогда здравствуй, новый каменный век или в лучшем случае Средневековье - так как ресурсы Земли не безграничны. Здесь я согласен с мальтузианцами. Но совершенно не согласен со сделанными ими предложениями – с ограничением рождаемости, перераспределением ресурсов в пользу развитых народов и тем более – с физической ликвидацией «народов второго сорта». И дело здесь не в мещанской морали и показном гуманизме. Всей этой толстовщиной и достоевщиной я, в отличие от России, не страдаю. Просто это тупик. Тупик и для цивилизации, и для человечества в целом. Переведение проблемы на другой уровень, а не ее решение. Разорвать порочный круг можно или полным изменением системы хозяйствования, или выходом человечества в космос, через освоение им ресурсов иных планет.

Все это было сказано спокойно, с полным осознанием значения слов и своей уверенности в них. Лишь под самый конец речи Шарбат осознала, что слушает с раскрытым ртом, а на щеках у нее цветет тот же румянец, что и почти полвека назад, когда Брагинский внезапно улыбнулся ей, прячущейся в коридорной тени. Поняла это и разозлилась. Остро захотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость, лишь бы развеять этот морок и убрать эту самоуверенность из его голоса. Как может человек или даже воплощение страны говорить так, словно он – неуязвим и бессмертен, всеведущ и всемогущ?

\- Вы думаете это и впрямь возможно? – в голосе Сорайи Тарзи теперь звучало даже не удивление, а недоумение, - Признаюсь, я вас слушаю, как какого-то сказочника. И не могу понять, во что мне не вериться больше – в полеты на другие планеты или в озвученный вами идеал пересмотра этой, еще даже не созданной мировой системы. Право, я ставлю на последнее – ваша европейская наука приучила нас к чудесам… Но о людях вы рассуждаете – и сейчас, и вообще - так, словно они или вы сами с другой планеты.

\- Когда к принятию того или иного решения подталкивает вопрос жизни или смерти – люди склонны внимать голосу разума. К тому же задачей партии и моей является воспитание нового человека – смелого, самоотверженного, бескорыстного, образованного, который поможет человечеству облегчить данный переход.

\- Стало быть, обычные люди вам не по нраву и вы хотите их «исправить»? Пророк учил, что по земле ходит огненный дух, который отказался поклониться Адаму, как высшему творению Аллаха, и был за это низвергнут с небес… - Шарбат поняла, что говорит вслух лишь, когда все присутствующие обернулись к ней.

\- Нет, боюсь, что вы не совсем правильно… - торопливо заговорил полпред, тогда как Брагинский улыбнулся – как-то странно и победительно.

\- Ты тоже считаешь меня Сатаной или его слугой?

\- Есть и другие, кто так считает? – Шарбат вздернула подбородок выше, чтобы не видеть устремленных на нее взглядов. На спине выступил пот, платье начало липнуть к коже.

\- Да, - весело ответил Союз, - Только обычно меня обвиняют в преследовании религий и разграблении храмов, растлении женщин и молодежи, разрушении традиционного уклада жизни народов и тем самым - в уничтожении этих народов. Ведь дремучесть и отсталость – тоже привычная часть «образа жизни» большинства стран Земли. Как можно их лишать этой «уникальной черты»? Но вот такое вот обвинение мне, если честно, в новинку. И уж оно-то совершенно несправедливо! Ведь если бы я считал людей неспособными развить в себе лучшие качества и победить свои пороки – то не начал бы и огород городить!

\- Как же ты собираешься одолевать людские пороки, если отказываешься от великих учений прошлого? Неужели ты и впрямь думаешь, что коммунизм сможет заменить хотя бы христианство?

Брагинский улыбнулся – знакомо; так, что из-под раскрасневшихся, искусанных губ – показались зубы.

\- Все эти «великие учения» – простая говорильня, которая за тысячи лет не дала миру ровным счетом ничего. Человеческие слабости произрастают из нищеты и темноты народных масс, в которой они пребывают. В которой их держат. Если дать низам поистине хороший хлеб и не зрелища, а образование, а верхи держать под неусыпным контролем – то уже через пару поколений вы не узнаете человечество!

\- «Накорми, а потом требуй от них добродетели», как говорил Великий Инквизитор. И почему любая Утопия, порожденная разумом ваших ученых мужей – всегда темница со стеклянными стенами между камерами и всеобщими доносами? – негромко произнес Тарзи, но его вопрос остался без ответа.

Шарбат рассмеялась, не чувствуя охватившей все тело мелкой дрожи:

\- Ты считаешь, что все бедные – благи, а богатые – нечисты? Но ведь это не так. Есть те, кого не облагородит никакое богатство и знания, а есть те, кто и в хижине, и во дворце – чист и праведен. Дав людям хлеб и тепло, и свободу, и знания, ты не исправишь их и на маковое зерно. Ты лишь… как ты сказал «поднимешь проблему на другой уровень», где человек, лишенный потребности тяжело трудиться, будет маяться от праздности, или где его пороки придется объявить добродетелями. Когда человек не чувствует себя счастливым – нет такого хлеба, что утолит его голод.

\- «А вне Бога и его благодати – счастья человеку нет». Слышали – знаем. Правда, в Европе давно уже нет тех, кто говорил бы эти слова с подобной искренностью и верой. Бог и традиция мешают им еще больше, чем мне. Хоть там еще и ходят к обедне.

Шарбат стиснула руки в кулаки и заставила себя взглянуть Брагинскому прямо в глаза. Наверное, это была лишь игра света, но ей и впрямь на миг почудилось, что в глубине его зрачков видны отблески пламени, да и вся фигура будто объята огнем.

Они оба раскрыли рты, но прежде чем успели произнести хоть слово, вновь зашуршал веер и сквозь бухавшую в висках кровь донесся голос королевы:

\- Думаю, стоит отложить этот разговор на другое время. К чаю он не годится совершенно. Леонид Никола-йе-вич, - растянула Сорайя чуждое для родного языка сочетание звуков, - Как идут дела у вашего друга-исследователя, для которого вы просили разрешения на посещение Нуристана?

Старк перевел дыхание и тоже с радостью переключился на другую тему:

\- Товарищ Вавилов сейчас находится в родном краю вашей матушки, в Сирии. Передает приветствие из дорогого вашему сердцу Дамаска и еще раз благодарит за возможность исследовать здешнюю природу, даже в самых дальних и горных провинциях. Насколько мне известно, все собранные материалы будут использованы при написании большого научного труда.

\- Надеюсь, мы получим от него экземпляр этой книги. Я действительно возлагаю на его исследования земледельческих культур Афганистана большие надежды.

Разговор вернулся в прежнее русло. Союз опять начал дурачиться, и Махмуд Тарзи больше не пытался спровоцировать его на откровенность. Судя по задумчивому выражению лица, ему требовалось время, чтобы как следует обдумать уже услышанное.

Странные гости, наконец, ушли, и Шарбат тоже собралась на женскую половину, но внезапно раздавшиеся в тишине слова заставили задержаться:

\- Когда или если он войдет в полную силу, это будет страна страшная, но великая. Или великая, но страшная.

Махмуд Тарзи рассеяно приподнял небольшую свою папаху и, смахнув пот со лба, водрузил ее обратно.

\- Пока единственное в чем он преуспел – наживание себе врагов, - холодно ответила Шарбат, еще злая на Брагинского за их разговор, - Хотя, возможно, мне и не стоило…

\- Нет, ты сказала все правильно. Я и сам часто думаю об этом. В жизни твоего народа нужны перемены – не спорь, пожалуйста - они нужны. Но какова может быть цена? Еще лет десять назад Россия считалась самой строгой и стойкой в вере страной Европы, а что твориться на ее земле сейчас? Что за противное Творцу безумие там творилось все эти годы? И как нам отделить зерна от плевел? Как взять нужное, но не потерять себя? Ведь он совершенно прав – в Европе любая религия сейчас лишь временный попутчик, отмирающий обычай, уже лишившийся корня и смысла. Но…

\- Но при этом они сильнее всего остального мира вместе взятого. Откуда у них – даже не у неверных, а у безбожников такая мощь, такой ум и такое богатство?

\- Верно… Меня, - вздохнул министр, - нельзя назвать особо твердым в вере, но порой и мне, когда я встречаюсь с их послами, кажется, что я говорю с людьми, давно отдавшими свои души во власть Иблиса. Но интересно было бы узнать, чем Марид подкупил такого, как Россия? Неужели было достаточно заурядного золота или жажды власти? Он не выглядел тем, кого можно купить так дешево.

Шарбат промолчала. Хотя об ответе догадывалась.

Все воплощения любят своих людей и хотят сделать их счастливыми. Вот только как выглядит счастье для европейцев, в чьем небе есть лишь небесные светила и пустота?

\- Меня куда сильнее волнует – как жить возле такого "подарка судьбы".

\- Как возле открытого пламени, - устало усмехнулся Тарзи, - Про русских часто говорят, что они – огонь в ледяной оправе, под спудом морали и царской власти. И так оно и есть - людям с меньшей волей к жизни и страстностью желаний не выжить в их краю. Революция это ледяное стекло расколола, а большевики старательно подливают в огонь масла и остановятся лишь, когда у самих пятки затлеют. Но это будет их проблемами. Ты же любуйся на него издали, грейся, готовь пищу. Но пусть Аллах всемогущий и всеведущий избавит тебя даже от мысли погрузить в пламя руки или отнестись к нему без должной серьезности. Как бы странно или смешно он себя не вел. Огонь не терпит к себе неуважения.

Вся Русь - костер. Неугасимый пламень  
Из края в край, из века в век  
Гудит, ревет... И трескается камень.  
И каждый факел - человек.  
Не сами ль мы, подобно нашим предкам,  
Пустили пал? А ураган  
Раздул его, и тонут в дыме едком  
Леса и села огнищан.  
Ни Сергиев, ни Оптина, ни Саров -  
Народный не уймут костер:  
Они уйдут, спасаясь от пожаров,  
На дно серебряных озер.  
Так, отданная на поток татарам,  
Святая Киевская Русь  
Ушла с земли, прикрывшись Светлояром...  
Но от огня не отрекусь!  
Я сам - огонь. Мятеж в моей природе,  
Но цепь и грань нужны ему.  
Не в первый раз, мечтая о свободе,  
Мы строим новую тюрьму.  
Да, вне Москвы - вне нашей душной плоти,  
Вне воли медного Петра -  
Нам нет дорог: нас водит на болоте  
Огней бесовская игра.  
Святая Русь покрыта Русью грешной,  
И нет в тот град путей,  
Куда зовет призывный и нездешной  
Подводный благовест церквей.

* * *

Веймарская республика, Берлин  
1928 год

* * *

«Если бы у Европы было свое воплощение, то его или ее глаза были бы цвета воды. Светло-серые, как дождь или синие, как море и все эти реки с озерами. Интересно, понимают ли европейцы, каким сокровищем владеют?»

В Афганистане вода была такой же ценностью, как в иных странах – земля.

Ведь что такое земля без воды? Бесплодный рассыпающийся песок или спекшаяся глина.

Европа же вся была укутана в зеленые и синие цвета, цвета жизни и воды.

А коптящие небо фабрики и огромные, чудовищно грязные города, в которых люди жили буквально друг у друга на головах, на этом райском фоне смотрелись подпалинами, уродующими прекрасный ковер.

Но такие странные противоречия царили тут повсюду.

В центрах городов были чистые мощеные улицы, освещаемые сотнями беспламенных фонарей; по ним сновали самоходные коляски, дома выглядели, как картинки, блестели зеркалами витрины. Здесь горели яркими цветами театральные плакаты и вывески кафе, работали университеты и ратуши.

Но нищета и убогость жизни обычных людей поражала. Даже ее, Шарбат, каждый год сражающиеся на пересыхающих полях за кусок хлеба крестьяне и кочевники не были так бесправны и бедны, как простые европейцы. У афганцев, по крайней мере, были дома и наделы земли – хоть значительную часть урожая и приходилось отдавать, и еще их плуги и оружие – каким бы простым оно не было.

«Почему они вообще покинули свои дома и поля ради того, чтобы жить в этой городской грязи?»

Европейские рабочие не имели и этого. Даже жалкие коморки, в которые они набивались целыми семьями, редко были их собственностью, а оружие, которым они покорили весь мир, старательно отнималось и пряталось под замок.

«Но, если все те ужасы, которые здесь рассказывают про Великую войну, произошли на самом деле, то возможно, это и к лучшему. Хотя про СССР тут тоже чего только не рассказывают. И если хотя бы часть из этого была правдой – меня бы уже на свете не было».

Вопреки опасениям и подозрениям Шарбат, встречали королевскую семью вполне дружелюбно и почтительно. И не только элита, но и обычные люди, которые тут были крайне любопытны. Даже в Британии, хоть сам Керкленд и не почтил своим присутствием ни приема, ни прогулок.

И с каждым посещенным городом в глазах королевской четы и их спутников все ярче проступал восторг. Тогда как сердце Шарбат как никогда снедали сомнения.

Она отлично понимала, чем хорош здешний уклад жизни. Своими глазами видела, какие грандиозные сооружения тут создавались, какие произведения искусства, какое оружие.

Но видела и то, что живет здешний люд едва ли лучше других народов, от созидаемых учеными мужами благ не получая практически ничего. Зато он уже был оторван от земли, от корней, от Творца – семьи легко рассыпались на части, клановые связи дробились, мужья и жены были одинаково распущены, старшие не заботились о младших, а младшие не уважали старших.

Так стоила ли овчинка выделки?

«И неужели за это – за возможность истыкать свою землю уродливыми городами и заводами, и загнать в них людей, чтобы они метались среди серых стен, не видя солнца и зелени – продал свою душу Россия?»

Впрочем, об условиях сделки можно было только гадать, но сам ее факт здесь, в Европе, становился все более очевидным. Чем больше представало перед Шарбат стянутых железными дорогами городов – серых громадин в оправе черных чугунных решеток и мраморе набережных – тем явственнее ощущалось тут присутствие недоброго огненного духа. Самоуверенного и надменного, но умнейшего и талантливого. Недаром он был единственным из джиннов, кто поднялся так высоко, выше даже сотворенных из ясного света ангелов.

И именно это неукротимое пламя полыхало в сердцах людей запада, в горнах их огромных доменных печей и лампах многочисленных лабораторий.

А еще были сны - странные и страшные, которые начали терзать Шарбат с самого приезда в Англию.

Возможно, причиной их были обычные переживания и усталость – от частых переездов, от новых впечатлений, от необходимости вести себя непривычно.

Шарбат мало что помнила из этих снов. Обычно они оставляли после себя лишь мучительную тяжесть в душе и один-два ярких образа.

Однажды это были две упавшие с чьего-то флага звезды, от пламени которых вспыхнул весь мир. Шарбат ясно помнила, как от немыслимого их жара в прямом смысле слова испарились ее руки.

В другой раз явилась живущая несколько столетий супружеская чета, злая пародия на Адама и Хавву. Если вторые породили род человеческий, то первые – свирепых чудовищ, питающихся человеческой кровью. Но чудовищ очень соблазнительных, умных… как здесь говорят «элегантных». И бессмертных. Хоть эта бессмертная жизнь была лишена солнечного тепла, возможности продолжить свой род естественным образом и все время нуждалась в свежих жертвах.

Но, видимо, род этой нежити был европейцам чем-то дорог и близок. Поэтому Шарбат не удивилась тому, что со временем люди запада перестали видеть в вампирах лишь чудовищ, которых так боялись их собственные предки. И стали воспринимать тварей ночи как высшую форму разумных существ, а вовсе не как лютую нежить, для которой человек – лишь лакомое блюдо.

Впрочем, Тарзи ведь предупреждал, что рано или поздно европейцы сбросят личину показной праведности. И о том же самом говорил Союз – прямо созданный, как вызов людей Творцу, как символ того, что люди могут обойтись без помощи каких бы то ни было сверхъестественных сил. Все же он сказал тогда правду – создать такое государство могли лишь те, кто в человека верит больше, чем во что-либо иное.

Задумка с очень предсказуемым финалом – хоть сами шурави поймут это только, когда Союз прикажет долго жить.

Бивни черных скал и пещер тупой оскал -  
Человек среди гор ничтожно мал.  
Он ползет наверх, он цепляется за снег,  
За туман и за воду быстрых рек.

Он до цели доберется,  
По своей пройдет стезе,  
Он дотронется до солнца,  
Сокрушит преграды все.

Он кричит богам: «Я не должен больше вам,  
Я смогу все понять и сделать сам»!  
Эхо этот крик подхватило в тот же миг,  
Унесло и разбило о ледник.

Треснула скала, и лавина вниз пошла,  
И его как песчинку унесла.

Иногда Шарбат виделся бредущий по узким мощеным улочкам здешних городов мужчина странного вида - высокий и тощий, с разноцветными глазами. И левый, зеленый у него был совершенно безумен, а правый – пуст, черен и мертв. И всякий раз этот странный незнакомец шел по своим делам, играя тростью с изображением черной собаки и совершенно не смотря по сторонам – ему и без того все было здесь знакомо. Это был его город и его люди.

Бывал в этих снах и Россия.

Проносился среди пустынной и гладкой равнины или глухого страшного леса всадником на красном, как кровь или пламя, коне. Второй конь – серебряный, как висевшая в черном небе луна – летел по правую руку. Третий - черный, как это небо и эта ночь, и почти с ними сливающийся – держался по левую.

Вокруг тонких крепких конских ног кружил серебристо-серый поток. Волки – щенки, молодые, матерые и битые жизнью – петляли среди деревьев или высокой жесткой травы. Взвизгивали, выли, хрипели. Блестели слишком умными для зверей глазами. Скалили порой кипенно-белые зубы на закованного в металл всадника, но нападать не решались – опасались тяжелого гибкого кнута, способного одним ударом перешибить любому из них хребет.

Лицо наездника скрывал шлем с полумаской и бармицей - кольчужной сеткой, спускавшейся от глаз до самых плеч.

Впрочем, Брагинского можно было узнать и под ними. Ведь он и в жизни был таким – все лицо закрыто наглухо и лишь глаза – сами по себе необычные - иногда выдают подлинные чувства.

Другое дело, что Союз представить в этом зыбком призрачном мире было невозможно. Он, напротив, всеми путями отсюда бежал бы – к свету, формулам, чертежам. Или, быть может, просто сменил бы коней на паровоз, пароход и самолет?

Одно Шарбат знала точно – ей точно не хочется оказаться на пути его стаи. Неважно – превратиться ли она после этого в груду обглоданных костей, или в одного из этих «псов Святого Георгия», пытающихся ухватить клыками за бок луну.

Впрочем, сны – это всего лишь сны.

Реальность порой страшнее любых снов. А натворить зла обычные люди могут больше, чем Марид со всеми своими ифритами.

* * *

Отель «Адлон», расположенный на знаменитом бульваре Унтер-ден-Линден, поражал сочетанием весьма сдержанной внешней архитектуры и ошеломительной роскоши внутреннего убранства. К тому же здание было построено с учетом всех возможных новинок и научных достижений своего времени и имело прекрасные коммуникации. Неудивительно, что многие германские аристократы продавали свои берлинские «зимние дворцы», предпочитая им номера «Адлона».

К тому же отсюда было рукой подать до основных местных достопримечательностей. Те же Бранденбургские ворота были всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы.

Когда у Шарбат выпадало несколько свободных часов, она в сопровождении полагавшихся компаньонки и охранника прогуливалась по соседним улицам, любуясь непривычной архитектурой и прислушиваясь к разговорам берлинцев. Особого внимания на них, одетых в европейскую одежду, не обращали - и к лучшему.

К ее удивлению и некоторой досаде один из домов возле «Адлона» - окруженный роскошным садом и изящной кованой решеткой - оказался русским посольством.

Во время очередного их променада возле этого здания остановился черный автомобиль. Из него вышел Германия и еще какой-то молодой мужчина в военной форме – такой же белесый, как Брагинский, и тоже с необычными глазами – только красного цвета.

Людвиг, которого Шарбат видела еще в 1916 году, и который несколько дней назад присутствовал на торжественной встрече ее короля, девушку заметил и приветствовал кивком головы и дежурной вежливой улыбкой. Но подходить не стал – явно торопился, а потому поспешил за своим спутником, уже по ту сторону решетки идущим к центральному входу.

Брагинский вышел им навстречу, и все трое разговорились о чем-то прямо посреди посыпанной гравием дорожки. Признаться, в первые мгновения Шарбат его и не узнала – настолько другим он тут выглядел. Ни малейшей дурашливости ни во взгляде, ни в поведении, и едва ли – в словах. Костюм сидел точно по фигуре и был безукоризненно чист.

«Или очень сильно уважает, или очень сильно не доверяет. Впрочем, судя по разговорам – тут хватает и того, и другого».

С одной стороны, и у Германии, и у России еще с Великой войны осталось друг перед другом изрядное количество незакрытых долгов. С другой – они оба были изгоями, которые и положиться могли только друг на друга. И если у Веймарской республики, как бы унижена и разграблена она не была, имелось хотя бы бесспорное международное признание, то Союз до сих пор был лишен и этого. Ни одна, кроме Германии, великая держава не желала иметь с ним дела, а это значит, что для него были закрыты и большинство международных институтов.

«Ничем хорошим это не кончится», - подумала Шарбат, складывая несколько надоевший солнечный зонтик и пригласив своих спутников вернуться обратно в отель, - «Причем для всех. Когда кто-то оскорбляет человека значительного – уже жди беды. А тут их двое. И это целые страны».

Пока Берлин тонул в жарких лучах весеннего солнца и остром запахе еще клейких листочков здешних лип. Порохом тут не пахло совершенно. Великая депрессия - обрушивший всю мировую экономическую систему кризис - начнется только в следующем году.

Но больше по этой стороне Унтер-ден-Линден Шарбат старалась не ходить.

\- Берлин – город холодный, как и здешние люди. Но все же он изумителен. Жаль, что мы пробыли здесь так недолго.

Афганистан устало смотрела, как служанка кружится вокруг королевы, укладывая ей волосы. Сегодня им опять трястись в поезде, а она совершенно не выспалась. Ее опять всю ночь терзали кошмары, содержания которых она утром совершенно не помнила. Осталось лишь смутное ощущение надвигающегося ужаса.

Кажется, она действительно устала.

\- А по мне – в самый раз.

Королева внимательно взглянула в зеркало на отражение Шарбат. Этот сухой тон ей явно не понравился.

\- Тебе не по душе Германия?

\- Нет, здесь довольно неплохо. Думаю, что «лучшим людям», а также военным есть чему тут поучиться.

\- Только знати и армии?

\- Скажу честно, – возвысила голос Шарбат, - я не думаю, что большинство моих людей так уж сильно вдохновит образ жизни большинства людей в Европе. К тому же ваши реформы уже привели к повышению налогов, да и многие просто относятся к предложениям из Кабула с… осторожностью.

\- Особенно эти фанатики с северо-востока, - негромко произнесла королева.

«Они тоже часть меня – нравится вам это или нет».

А еще почему-то вспомнилось, что сама королева родилась и выросла не на ее земле, что во многом она Афганистану чужая.

Словно уловив ее мысли Сорайя Тарзи усмехнулась:

\- Прости, дорогая. Но, кажется, ты не уловила самого главного. Знать не может позволить себе такой роскоши (за исключением разве что нескольких семей), а армия не может воевать так успешно, как европейская, если изменения не коснуться каждого из жителей страны. Россия тоже промедлил с реформами – и смотри, до чего его это довело. Чудом выжил, но сам себя в итоге забыл. А меняться все равно приходится. Иначе… на столике возле кровати лежит газета. Открой ее на втором развороте.

С черно-белых листов смотрели люди в самых разнообразных и необычных одеждах – да и сами по себе многие из них были вида престранного. И почему-то люди эти были заключены в клетки, а обступившие эти клетки европейцы смотрели на них, как на диковинных животных. По крайней мере, именно такие выражения лиц были у посетителей Лондонского зоопарка, в котором афганцы побывали во время поездки в Англию.

\- Что это?

\- Человеческий зоопарк. Как я поняла, в Европе и Северной Америке они пользуются просто дикой популярностью. Ашрафи, поправь еще здесь прядь, будь добра. К чему я веду? К тому, что все народы можно разделить надвое: те, кто в клетках, и те, кто над ними потешается скуки ради. И именно сейчас решается – по какую сторону решетки быть тебе.

\- А если ее убрать? – непослушными от злобы губами ответила Шарбат.

Королева снова приподняла уголки губ:

\- Похоже, Союз все же заразил тебя своими фантазиями. Думаю, ехать вместе с нами в Москву тебе не стоит.

Аманулла-хан вернулся из поездки в Европу, привезя с собой целую программу социальных и культурных изменений.

Помимо прочих нововведений всё население Афганистана обязывалось носить европейскую одежду. В это же время в прессе появились фотографии королевы Сорайи Тарзи без чадры и в европейском платье.

Все это встретило резкое неприятие у афганцев, и пуштунские племена выступили за изгнание Амануллы-хана с женой и всей семьей Тарзи. Вскоре восстание охватило всю страну.

В январе 1929 года Аманулла-хан – десять лет назад добившийся независимости своей страны от Британской империи - был вынужден отречься от власти и бежать. В Афганистан ни он, ни семья Тарзи больше не вернулись.

Эмиром был провозглашен руководитель повстанцев, беглый солдат Хабибулла по прозвищу «Бача-и Сакао».

Первым же своим указом Хабибулла отменил европейские одежды и закрыл все школы для женщин. В течение всего своего короткого правления «сын водоноса» проявил себя как непримиримый борец с западным образом жизни.

Так – почти и не начавшись - завершилась первая попытка провести реформы в Афганистане.

* * *

 **Примечания:**

Автор напоминает, что слова персонажей далеко не всегда выражают авторское мнение по тому или иному предмету и не претендуют на изречение сферической истины в вакууме.

 **«Хоть я и участник событий Великого Октября»:**  
После февральской революции Л.Н. Старк редактировал большевистскую газету «Волна» в Гельсингфорсе, распространявшуюся среди матросов Балтийского флота и пользовавшуюся у моряков большой популярностью. Проявил журналистские и организаторские способности, давшие затем основание назначить его комиссаром информационного агентства.

25 октября (7 ноября) 1917 года отряд из 12 балтийских моряков под командованием комиссара Военно-революционного комитета Леонида Старка занял здание Петроградского телеграфного агентства на Почтамтской улице. Первые сообщения о революционных событиях в России, написанные Старком, были оперативно переданы агентствам и газетам всего мира.

 **Идея создания МССР** была записана в Конституции СССР 1924 года, но уже в 1925 году политический курс меняется на идею «строительства социализма в отдельно взятой стране». В 1929 году в ходе внутрипартийной борьбы наиболее ярые сторонники идеи мировой революции были отстранены от власти, а в Конституции 1936 года МССР уже не упоминается.

 **«Накорми, а потом требуй от них добродетели», как говорил Великий Инквизитор.**

Имеется в виду персонаж из вставной притчи романа «Братья Карамазовы» Достоевского. Слова обращены к пришедшему второй раз в мир Христу, которого христианин-Инквизитор отправляет на костер, как еретика.

 **«вы просили разрешения на посещение Нуристана»**  
 **  
Нуристан (Карифистан)** с 1919 года был провинцией, закрытой для посещения иностранцами.  
По итогам нескольких советских экспедиций, прошедших в 1924-27 годах, генетиком и селекционером Николаем Вавиловым была написана **монография «Земледельческий Афганистан».**

В фанфике использован отрывок из **стихотворения М.Волошина «Китеж»,** 1919 года.

На самом деле с **личным оружием в Европе** того времени было «не все так однозначно». С одной стороны правительства в рамках договоренностей «Лиги наций» и из-за опасений перед революцией пыталось изъять у населения оружие (которого у него после войны было изрядно). С другой – выполнять вышеозначенные договоренности по разоружению многие не очень-то и спешили, или изымали оружие избирательно – у «неблагонадежной» части населения, «благонадежной» оружие оставляя. Самые жесткие законы относительно хранения и владения оружием были в Великобритании, самые мягкие – в Германии.

В фанфике использован текст песни **«Бивни черных скал» группы «Ария»** (1993 год).

 **Человеческий зоопарк** (также известный под названием «этнологическая экспозиция», «выставка людей» и «негритянская деревня») — некогда распространённый на Западе (в том числе в Российской империи) вид развлечения для широкой публики в XIX — начале XX века, целью которого было продемонстрировать выходцев из Азии и Африки в самом естественном и подчас примитивно-дикарском виде.

Фотографии можно посмотреть, например, здесь:  
/?p=266055


End file.
